Lilac Kamiya's Amazon
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Taiora, Takari and Mimato at the end Matt invites all the digidestine to Rio De Jenario for a concert for the open of his bands South American tour, Probelms arise when the plane they take never arrives to the airport.
1. Amazon Prologue

Amazon Prologue

Amazon Prologue

"Tai said...that was okay if we went to his big soccer game...there was going to a lot of people there scouting for Japan's junior team." Sora replied Matt walked away from her...rolled his eyes. "What ever." He replied. 

"What do you mean what ever...it's his big game I can't just abandon him I have to support him he's my best friend." Sora said to Matt...he angrily turned around to her. "NO...I don't care!! Sora your my girlfriend not his!" he shouted in frustration. 

"Oh...yeah you think I belong to you? Why Can't I do something for him?" she asked her voice rose. "No I didn't say that...You always talk about Tai.... Tai this Tai that...and every time that I asked what you did to day it's like you went to see Tai....you talked to Tai...God I'm so sick and tired about this!" he shouted at her. Sora started to cry a bit she wiped away her tears. 

"Sora I wish this could work out with you and me but.... your mind isn't here with me it's always on him and I don't know if I can handle that any more.... and I bet the reason why you wouldn't sleep with me was because of Tai too wasn't it." Matt asked her watching her carefully until she turned around not looking at him she played with her fingers nervously. "Partly the reason." She replied. 

"What happened then?" he asked. "I asked Tai about it and he said that...I shouldn't if it's not what I wanted...he said to follow my heart." She replied she turned to him...tears falling down her cheeks. Matt watched her in surprise... "Then what you're trying to tell me is that you aren't in love with me?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders... "I don't know if I am or if I ever was." She replied softly. 

"Fine.... how about we see other people then if we don't miss each other then or really like the other person.... we will know that we weren't meant to be." Matt replied he swallowed then closed his eyes. "Okay." She replied. "So we are broken up then?" she asked again. "Yeah and if you do love me come back here cause I'll always take you in." He replied. "I'm sorry Matt." Sora said once last time before exiting his apartment for good. 

........... 

**_later that night....9:00pm._**

Sora found herself out side Tai's apartment building...she looked up at the building she need to talk Tai. 

Tai making himself something to eat a late snack...he was watching a TV movie, his apartment was clean...and he had two of those scented candles lighted.... Kari gotten him to use those in here she was right it gave the apartment a nice smell instead of the stuffy smell which of course he thought was offensive but it really did make the apartment smell really nice. 

The TV turned back to the movie Tai hurried back jumping over the back and onto the couch as he was getting comfortable...the door bell rang. He groaned. "Man." He replied, he put the popcorn bag aside and got up walked toward the door. He opened the door. 

"Ah...Sora?" he questioned. "I'm sorry if I bothered you...I just need some one to talk to." She replied. Tai shook his head and moved aside. "No it's okay...I was actually watching a movie." He said, Sora walked it, Tai grabbed her coat and put it down on his couch. "I'm bothering you aren't I?" she asked. "No you didn't...come and sit down on the couch what's wrong?" he asked her. 

Sora went to the couch she sat down...Tai sat next to her. "Me and Matt we split up." She replied, Tai nearly choked on his popcorn. "You did." He asked barely he coughed and pounded his chest lightly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tai nodded. "Yeah don't worry but what happened?" he asked her. 'I'm not going to tell him that he broke us up.' She thought. "It didn't work out." She replied. "Oh...I'm sorry." He replied softly, he looked to the TV. "Well, I'm watching...um...what women want..." he blushed embarrassed slightly... "Not that I wanted to it was just on." He replied, Sora smiled. "That's okay Tai you don't have to lie to me." She said. 

The two sat there watching the first few minutes of the movie, until Sora turned her head she watched him as he watched movie...laughing. 'Why didn't I see this before?' she asked herself'He's all I wanted in man my friend...he's good looking...he so generous so sweet and cares about what I want, Of course Matt was all those things but...there was something missing in our relationship.' She thought. 'With Tai...it's all complete....' she continued to watch him. 

Tai could feel her staring at him he tried to ignore it for while until he couldn't handle it anymore and he turned around to her. "Sora? Is something wrong?" Tai asked she watched him carefully...she took the bag of popcorn from him and put it on the coffee table, Tai went to get it but Sora pulled his hand away from the popcorn. Tai who was clearly starting to get upset turned "Sor-." Sora kissed him, his eyes widened in surprise but he closed them and went along, she pushed him on to his back so now she was on top of him, they made out the TV was still on. 

Tai pulled away from her. "Sora what are you doing?" he asked he tried to catch his breath... "What's wrong?" she asked. "You just broke up with some one you were with for a long time." He replied. "I know but.... I'm so relieved...too at the same time...." she replied. "I don't understand Sora." He replied he watched her the lighting television highlighted her face a bit. 

"That I can love someone freely Tai...That I finally realized what was in front of me." She said she stood up from the couch. "And your trying to tell me that you love me?" he asked, she nodded. "Yes...I always have and always will.... remember the time with the cookies?....ever since then...I could tell you were hurt Tai and I'm sorry so I did as best as I can to make you happy talk to you be your friend...and I guess...that love that I had for you when we were 10 re-surfaced...I really do love you Tai, I pushed that love aside cause you didn't pay attention to me.... " She said to him. Tai stood up too. "Sora, I'm surprised that you did that.... you didn't have too." He replied. 

Sora grabbed his left hand "No Tai I did...and it was the best thing I did...because it made me realize how stupid I was too do what I did to you.... I think back to what I said long ago...it was so rude so inconsiderate of me, I should have waited longer for you...or I should have just told you earlier." She said to him, she took his other hand in her own hand and held on to him. "And I want to make up for all the wasted time...I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." She replied she pulled him closer to her putting Tai's arms around her waist she raised her right hand to his face and gently caressed his left cheek. 

Tai slowly closed his eyes...he knew what step Sora was talking about...but he didn't want to now...it was to soon after her break up with Matt. But then again he didn't know if he should or should not...she wanted it from him...and he didn't want to hurt her. "Sora, I know that you feel bad because of that Christmas but...we can't not now...it's too early." he replied, Sora kissed the base of his neck...things that he dreamed she'd do to him. "Sora..." he replied, he had enough of will power to push her away a bit. Sora looked at him upset... "What's wrong...I know I'm forcing you...I didn't mean it...but you never said that you love me...or do you not love me anymore?" she asked tears started down her cheeks. Tai hated to see her cry. 

"That's not it...I do love you it's just that I'm not sure if it was a strong as it was long before." Tai replied softly. "But you do love me." She whispered. "Yeah I do.... but I can't make love to you if I'm not 100% in love with you do you understand?" Tai questioned her. "Oh..." she replied she looked away from him, Tai sat down on the sofa and motioned her to sit down. "If or when we do make love...it will be when we are both 100% in love with each other...I'd like the chance to court you Sora...to go to the movies...to...go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant." He replied smiling a little bit, Sora smiled too. "I see, what you're saying...I'd like to do that too." She replied softly. 

"Thank you." He replied he hugged her. "For what?" she questioned. "For giving me this second chance...which will be all that you need to see how I'm like as a boyfriend." He replied softly. Sora nodded, they kissed lightly and continued to watch the movie together. 

************************** 

**_6 months after.... _**

Matt and Sora meet for the first time since their break up at a small café in town somewhere. They both took a sip of there coffee and watched each other. "So...are your feeling's for me real?" Matt questioned. Sora watched him carefully then looked at her cup of coffee in front of her, she shook her head no. "I'm sorry." She replied Matt shrugged. "No that's okay I figure that much...after you left that night...I knew you went to Tai...and I'm not mad...I realized that I couldn't have you." He replied. 

"You did?" she questioned. "Yeah...I mean I'd prefer someone who didn't have a history with my best friend go out with me and tell me about him and that you spent all day with him and that...you wanted to go to his big soccer game." He said to her. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that Matt...I never meant to hurt you." She replied. "I know you didn't...it was something that couldn't be helped." He replied taking a sip of coffee again. "Then how is your relationship?" he asked. "Great!" she said a little to happy she stopped...and spoke quietly. "I mean...it's really nice..." she trailed off she looked at him. "Sora...you don't have to be careful of want you say around me." Matt said to her noticing she tried not to say she was so much happier with him. 

"If your okay with that..." she trailed off and watched him. "I'm okay with it." He admitted. "When I'm with Tai I feel so complete...so fulfilled. Did you find someone you like?" she asked. "Yeah...actually...she is really nice...I really love her...and makes me fill wanted and needed." He replied, Sora just looked back down at the table. "Look you don't have to insult me...I tried to be a good girlfriend to you." She said to him. "No I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way...but seriously I found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.... her name is Samantha." He said to her. "Oh that's a nice name...but Matt...Could we all stay friends still?" Sora questioned. 

"Who do you mean?" he asked carefully. "Me, Tai and You." She said. "Yeah...we can get our friendship, back on track...I think we were better best friends then girlfriend and boyfriend...but it will take some time but eventually we'll get back on track.." He said to her. "I know....but we'll try right?" she asked. Matt nodded. "Yeah." He said to her. Sora reached her hand out to him, he watched her then took her hand in his and they shook on it being friends again. 

**_To be Continued........ _**

**_Yes I know nothing to do with the title of the fic...In chapter on the true meaning of the title comes out okay :) It won't be up that fast though sorry...I'll try to work on it asap okay see ya....later Lilac Kamiya._**


	2. The Crash: Chapter 1

New Page 1 ~*Amazon*~  Chapter 1: The Crash 

**_2 years later......_**

[Camera pans on to...an Boeing 720 air craft high into the air the clouds started to darken around. As the plane flew over the Ocean.]

_Inside the plane...._

"You know now that I'm on this plane.... I really want to get off...I hate flying did I forget to mention that last part?" Joe questioned as he sat down in his plane seat. "Joe stop complaining." Matt replied angry. 

"Okay Matt what's your problem?" TK questioned from his seat. "You know what my problem is?" he said to his brother. "It's Joe." Matt said. 

Tai and Sora said right across from TK....Tai looked out the window. "Sora, take a look at the storm it's really raging outside." He replied looking out the window. 

Sora leaned over to look out the window also. "Yeah....it is." She said, and then pulled the blinds down. "How about we keep that closed...you know what they say about open windows and lighting." She replied. "Yeah true." He said. 

"I said stop complaining Joe." Matt cried, "I was not complaining just arguing on why you couldn't get us a better flight." Joe said to him a hint of anger in his voice also. "Why did I get stuck in between you both?" TK whined annoyed then put headphones on and listened to the on board movie not that he could see it from where he was at. 

Sora and Tai snuggled close to each other, and were being to fall asleep. 

Matt looked over to them... 'God how can they sleep in a plane.' He thought he looked out the window nervous feeling started to hit him suddenly. 'I better not say any thing to Joe or else he'll freak out at me.' He thought... "Okay my girlfriend needs me...I'll make it to my concert in one piece...I know I will." He replied softly to himself. 

The plane suddenly jolted...Matt's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh god..." he gripped on to the seat with his hands...Joe was the same way. "I hate this plane..." he cried, closing his eyes. TK took his head phones off. "Matt, Joe you should relax nothing going to happen." He replied. "Besides it's probably just turbulence." He said again to them. 

Sora and Tai both a waken from the sudden jolt looked around the plane...there plane hit another patch of turbulence the captain came over the intercom. "This is the captain speaking please put on your seatbelts it's appeared that we hit a patch of turbulence...please be seated to during the remaindered or this flight." He said to the passengers. 

Matt in panic took the phone from his pocket and called his band members who were all ready in Rio De Jenario. 

**_Hotel room...Rio De Jenario..._**

"John your cell phone is ringing" Andrew said to him. "Okay I'll get it." He replied he rushed to it and picked it up. "Hello John here." He in to the phone 

"John man...okay if I don't make it tell my fans that I love them man okay." He replied shakily. "Matt?" he questioned. "Just tell me you will do it!" he cried into the phone. "Why? What for?" he questioned. "Don't questioned me just tell them for me okay!" Matt shouted at him. "Okay man I will." He replied. 

The plane dropped a bit causing people to scream...all which John could hear. "Matt, what's going on?" John asked he was concerned. When Matt didn't answer he grew more worried by the minute. "Matt!" he called to him. "What up?" Andrew asked "He's not talking to me." He said. "Matt! Are you there?" He asked again, "Yeah I am." Matt said. "What's going on?" John asked him again. 

"The plane it's going all weird." He replied. "What?" he asked. "What I said John it's going to crash I know it." He replied frantic. "Shit Matt...you should have rode on the plane with us!" John said to him angry. "They were things I need to talk care off first!" he cried to him. "Listen I have to go...I'm going to call my girlfriend I'll miss you guys." He replied and closed the phone. 

Matt quickly dialled his girlfriends phone number.... but as he waited for her to pick the phone up the plane did an unexpected drop once more then levelled out again...it sent Matt's cell phone carling across the plane floor. Matt watched shocked at his phone. 

**_Cockpit.... _**

"Flight 720 Japan to Rio De Jenario reporting difficulties...we have to make an emergency landing over." Co-pilot said into the radio. "This is tower...where are your status?" the Air traffic controller asked. "Were high above Amazon rain forest" Co-Pilot repeated. "Flight 720 hang in there." The controller told them, they watched the radar closely then tried to contact the plane again. 

**_Air traffic Controller..._**

"Flight 720 do you read?" controller questioned. " We read............" the voice was cut instantly. "Sir flight 720 went off radar!" one of the guys replied. 

**_Japan....._**

Samantha walked over to the phone picked it up. "Hello?" she said into the receiver but all she heard was static. 'Hm...Werid.' she thought then closed the phone and picked when to sleep. 

******************* 

**_Morning in Japan 7:00am..._**

Kari had slept over at her mother's house that night, she gotten up and was making breakfast...her mother came from the bedroom. "Morning mom." She replied. "Hey honey what are you doing up?" she asked...Kari's father was coming down the stairs. 

"Morning sweet heart." He replied. "Morning Dad." She replied. "She made us some breakfast." Her mother said to her husband. 

Her father turned on the television in the kitchen and switched to the news, the volume was down. "Whoa...there's been a plane crash." Her father said. "What?" Kari questioned she looked at the TV as did her mom. "Well turn it up, Dad." Kari asked to him. 

" The plan took off from Tokyo international airport and was headed to Rio De Jenario...where the plane crashed into the Amazon rain forest.... Spanish authorities are conducting a search and rescue at the moment, US authorities also have been called to help in the search.... we will keep you informed on this for the remind of the day." The report announced.. 

Kari looked the brink of tears. "Mom...Tai...and....Sora.... and...TK..... they were on a plane going there." She replied. "No Kari we don't know the for sure." Her mother replied just as scared as her daughter was. When the phone rang. 

Kari's father picked it up. "Hello?" he answered. "Jin...is that you?" Sora's mother questioned Tai's father. "Yes...Akia?" he question. "They're plane went down!..." she sobbed she began to cry. "Hold on Akia...you don't know for sure..." he told her but stopped when she started to cry harder. "It's was them.... Sora told me they were taking a commercial flight...and it was flight 740." She cried she held on to one of her daughters, stuffed animals. 

**_Kamiya house...._**

"More news in....according to the Japan Air lines.... flight 740 was carrying...125 people on board including crew...and news that Rock Star Matt Ishida was on the fated flight...apparently they're are no survivors." Kari closed the tv off, and ran into the other room crying. 

********************

**_Crash Site...sun began to set...._**

Search and rescue people have finished looking the place for any survivors but they're was none...they were leaving and going to continue the recovery efforts the next day as so as the weather starts to get better...thunder and light could be heard and seen in the skies...as the choppers took off back to the main city. 

Down below the canopy.... The end of the Boeing 720 jet rested buried in branches and leafs from the trees. "NO!!!" a voice shouted out from the plane it echoed in through the forest...he could hear birds startled he looked around ... "What?...." he looked around his surroundings. Matt and Joe at his sides were slumped over knocked out or at least he hoped they were. He felt for a plus on Matt's neck...he sighed in relieve. "Matt...Wake up." He went to move his hand and yelped in pain. "Owe..." he grabbed his arms noticed a it was a bit bruise hopefully he didn't break anything. "Joe!" he shouted at him. " 

He heard another moan from the where Tai and Sora were. "T...Tai." she whispered she opened here eyes. "Sora." TK called. "Tai?" she asked. "No me TK...Sora are you okay?" he asked her. "I...don't.... know.." she replied, she looked down at her lap Tai was there. "Tai...oh god.." she tried to move his head off of her lap she then felt something like a liquid...it was warm. She took her hands way to see what it was...she gasped. "Blood." She whispered. "Sora...is Tai okay?" he asked, she started to cry.. "I don't know...he's bleeding!" she cried. "Sora check his pulse first." He told her. 

She slowly felt Tai's neck but her hands were so shakily so badly she was so scared. "TK I can't feel it any were." She told him as she tried to look for his pulse. 'I have to get out of this seat.' TK though he took his belt off and tired to climb over the seat and land on some one that was dead. He jumped and fell off the person. "Oh shit." He cried...he managed to get into the aisle, and walked over to Sora...who was upset. "TK....help me." She cried. "Okay..." he felt for a pulse on Tai...and he found it. "He's alive...but help me put his seat into recline." He replied, she nodded and helped him recline the chair Tai's body was lay there...he had a gash above his right eye...it was still bleeding a little. 

TK ripped his shirt and applied it to Tai's cut, to stop the bleeding. Then ripped another piece and tied it around Tai's head so it would stay. "Sora are you okay?" he asked her; she felt Tai's blood on her pants. "No." she shook her head started to cry. "Shh..." TK whispered to her, he closed his eyes...his head was starting to hurt. "SAMANTHA!!" Matt shouted suddenly scaring both Sora and TK... "Matt...Don't...relax." TK told him, Matt looked at him. "TK...I wanted to tell her that I loved her...I didn't get to...now I'm dead." He began to cry, TK shook his head. "You not dead." He replied, Matt didn't understand. "What? But we crashed aren't we in heaven?" he asked. 

"No...Your not your alive...so am I and Sora and Tai...and I'm not sure if Joe is okay." TK replied. "Then check." Matt told him. 

TK went around the other side to check Joe...Matt unbuckled himself from the belt and slowly got out of his seat. He walked over to where Tai and Sora were. "Is he fine?" Matt asked her, she shrugged...Tai moaned slightly. 

"Tai?" Sora questioned she ran her hand over his cheek softly. "Taichi honey wake up." She whispered he opened his eyes. "Sora?" he asked softly. "Yeah it's me honey." She whispered. "Tai are you okay?" Matt asked him. "Yeah...my head just hurts." He said to him. 

"AHHHH!!!" there two screams then laughing. "That was not funny!" TK exclaimed heatedly. "I'm sorry...I couldn't resist it." Joe replied. Matt, Tai and Sora both looked over to him. "What wrong?" Matt asked. "Nothing Joe was pretend to be dead then suddenly scared me to death." TK replied. Joe moaned in pain. "Oh...man...don't yell TK...my head hurts even worse then before." Joe replied he rubbed his temples. "It serve's you right for scaring the shit out of me!" TK declared angrily. "That's not important we got to get out and we have to let the rescue people know were alive." Matt said he went over to the opening he cleared away some of the braches away. And hopped out, looking around the piece of airplane they were still in...was covered in heavy branches and dense leaves... 'There's no way they are going to see us.' He thought. 

Nightfall was coming to the Amazon forest...Matt climbed back inside the wreckage. "We got to get out of here...animals could be attracted here." He replied he wiped his hands off on his pants. "Matt we can't leave Tai's hurt.... he needs medical attention." TK said to him, Tai nodded. "No...I'm fine it's just a cut." He replied."Tai you're not fine." Sora insisted. "Sora...we have to leave Matt's right we got to move...if there's a hungry jaguar or...something else were done for." Tai told her, she nodded. "Okay...I understand." She replied softly, Tai pulled himself up. 

He wobbled a bit and then got his footing. "Okay lets go." He replied. "Wait we might want to take my book it's my hand bag." Joe said to him. "We don't have time for your books Joe." TK exclaimed. "Wait guys...I know you might now want to here this but it's dangerous in the Amazon forest...we can't just hike around here...we have to be cautious." He told them. 

The three nodded. "Yeah...he's right." Sora replied. "I study a little bit about the native tribes...and what I heard is that so are so secluded from the rest of the world." She said. 

"Right we have to go." Matt said to them. "We should bring what ever supplies we need then." Matt replied he started as well as Sora, Tai, TK and Joe to pick through their handbags for various items. "Here, My bag is better for carrying stuff in." he replied, Sora shook her head. "You carry that one I'll carry this one...it has mine and Tai's personal stuff in it.... I don't' want to lose this." She replied as she lifted it on to her shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Japan....._**

"Sad news...today as entrainment world morns...a new rock sensation from Obadia....Matt Ishida has died in a plane crash...word has it he and his friends who were all on the tragic flight were going to Rio De Jenario for a his band the Ice Wolves to tour South America.... *Television flashes a picture of Tai.*Tai Kamiya also upon the plan also suffered same consequeses...he was rookie of the year on Team Tokyo's junior team. And was playing in the Japanese Soccer League" the tv drowned out around the room of family and friends. 

Samantha cover her mouth a began to cry for the fourth time that day she rested her head on Matt's mom's shoulder, as his mother was also crying too. 

Kari watched as the screen news broadcast when onto something else red eyed.... she wiped her left eye. 

Davis, Ken and Yolie all sat down in chairs next to the tv...Yolie began to cry and threw her self onto Davis who himself began to feel tears coming, Ken saw Kari standing starting at the screen...he got up and walked over to her. "Kari...you should sit down with us." He whispered softly she shrugged his shoulder off, of her shoulder "I'm fine thank you Ken." She replied. 

Mimi walked into the room after getting off a flight from Jamaica where she was on vacation. Kari saw her and they hugged each other Mimi or her saying a word to each it knew the words wouldn't be enough to comfort each other. 

Izzy walked came into the room next Cody with him...they both were red eyed.... Ken went over to them. "You came.... they just announced officially that Matt and the other's are...not...here...anymore." he replied Izzy and Cody nodded. "I heard on the radio." Izzy replied grimily he sniffed. 

*********** 

The five stopped there walk through the brush. "We should stop it's getting darker." Joe replied he "Yeah...it's a good Idea." Sora said agreeing with him. "I know...come on let's all look for some wood." Matt said they searched and found enough stuff and gathered it on a small pile, Joe went into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Dose anyone have any paper?" he questioned, Sora remember putting a magazine in her handbag and took it out."Here Joe...use some of these pages." She replied, he tore some off and put them into the pile then lit it...the fire started to grow more as he put more dead branches in it. 

As Matt had gathered what seemed to be enough wood they all sat down around the fire. "The fire should scare of most of the animals." He replied. "I can't help but thing...what's going on at home.... they must think we are dead." Sora replied softly as she watched the fire she was hugging Tai lightly as she did so. Tai had is arms around her also staring at the flames. "Maybe...if we make it back to civilization then...." he stopped looked around the darken forest for a while and went back to the fire. "Then what Tai?" TK asked. "What if we don't." he replied. "Don't talk like that Tai." Matt warned. "I can't help but thing Matt...What if we never do make back to civilization...we don't even know the Amazon rain forest there could be so much danger here we don't even know how big this place really is." He said. 

"We have to hang on to the fact that we can be rescued...if we think negative then nothing positive going to happen." TK replied. "Tai's right...what are the changes of us surviving? The odds are against us are one to one hundred." She replied, while they talked a pair of human eyes watched them his face painted black. 

**_To Be Continued.... _**

_**Author's Note:** Because the Idea I got this story idea from Jim Benleshy's Amazon that's where I got the Idea to Name this fic Lilac Kamiya's Amazon..._

_disclaimer:....I don't own digimon, I don't own Amazon story line or any of the tribes that will be mentioned in this fic, they all belong to there respected peoples..._

_this is disclaimer also apply to all my fan fiction minus the Amazon story line thing which is only in this fic. _

_okay well I hoped you liked it._


	3. The Natives: Chapter 2

Authors Notes

**_Authors Notes: Don't worry about what the natives say...just pronounce them out like so.... ho-mo-ko the letters sound the same as regular English. _**

Amazon 

The Natives: Chapter 2

Morning fell into the jungle the five survivors of the wreck were a good few miles away from the crash site, TK woke startled by a noise...Matt was wide awake watching for anything....he looked at the others...Sora and Tai held each otherJoe slepted beside TK and TK looked at Matt. "Did you get sleep?" he questioned. 

"Not a lot....I kept thinking...." he stopped and studying his brother carefully. "What?" he asked. "Um...nothing...where did you get that mark on your forehead?....it looks like a cross." He replied, Joe groaned the he stirred and opened his eyes... "No..." he replied he looked around. "It happened didn't it...we crashed and now were here." He said sitting up...he looked to Tai and Sora who lay cuddled with each other asleep, then to TK... "Joe do you have a mirror?" TK questioned, he nodded and started to go through his bag, took out a mirror. "Huh?" he questioned...he looked at Matt. "Did you do that?" he questioned. "No why would I?" Matt questioned him. 

He tried to rub it off. "It's not coming off." He replied. Tai and Sora both woke at the same time, Tai got up and sat up and helped Sora also. "It's real." Sora replied...the five all looked on in and nodded. "I know...but I don't feel any better then before." Tai replied he felt his cut above is eye. "We got to do something...we got to get." Matt stood up he heard something it sounded like a helicopter. "I hear something." He replied. "What?" Sora asked. 

"I think it's an helicopter." He started to run toward the sound. "Matt! Wait..." Joe cried he got up and started running after him. "I'll come back with help stay there!" he shouted to them. "I'm coming!" Joe shouted. "Wait guys!" TK cried to them. "Tai can you run?" he asked. "He can't TK..." Sora told him, he growled as he watched his brother running shouting help.

*********** 

At the crash site the recovery experts successfully, found the last part of the plane and had loaded onto a military helicopter, and they lifted the rest of the plane off from the forest floor it began to lift. 

Matt ran as fast as he could. "HELP SOME ONE WERE STILL ALIVE!!!!" he shouted to the top of his lungs...he was still far away from the crash...Joe caught up a bit and was running behind him. "WERE STUCK!!! HELP!" he called out also. 

Joe halted in one spot as he saw the helicopter started to leave.. in one of the clearings of the canopy. "NO! Wait!!" Matt shouted he could see that they were leaving and kept running the way they came from. "COME BACK!!!" he shouted once more in anguish. The helicopter noise lessened and lessened...until he couldn't here it anymore. He stopped. 

"They're.....gone....again....." he cried he stopped and dropped onto the ground. "COME BACCCKKKK!!" he cried out...his voice echoed in the rainforest... 

TK turned his head....he could hear the echo of Matt's voice screaming come back. "They didn't make it." He whispered both Tai and Sora hung their heads. "I don't think we can survive here alone." He whispered. 

Once again the man with the black strips was monitoring them, then was out of sight once more. 

Joe approached Matt, who sobbed on the ground; he pounded his fist angry on the ground. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!! THERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK NOT HURRY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" he cried. "Matt we can't do nothing about it." Joe replied "I was going to propose to her Joe.... she was everything thing to me the first girl that ever loved me for me." He replied as he sat on the ground. "We got to get back to the others." Joe told Matt. "Get back to them?" he questioned absentmindedly. 

"Matt! Joe!" TK called to them. 

"Right... WERE COMING BACK!!" Matt shouted to him.

********* 

After moments of waiting Joe and Matt re appear to the three who were still sitting. "Don't run off again like that Matt." TK told him. "I won't I'll try to stay clam and that we will get through this together." He replied. Sora helped Tai stand up. "Okay well...first things first." Joe opened the pages up he found a picture of the Amazon rain forest it was a map. "That's excellent Joe." Matt replied he took the book from him. "Wait we don't know where we are...we could be here...or there or way over there." Joe said pointing out some places on the map...suddenly there was an ruffle of leaves...it startled them"What was that?" Sora questioned she rubbed Tai's back gently also frightened at the same time. 

"I come in piece did you also survived the crash?" the man asked as he stepped out into the clearing. "You are...my gosh...Matt Ishida...my daughter love you songs." He replied and shook hands with Matt, who himself looked a little freaked out and wiped his hands on his pants. "That's nice...but who are you?" Tai asked him and Sora stood side by side TK also stood up next to Sora, the three watched the man wearily. "How do we know that your not some trick sent here by some evil tribe that is unknown to the world?" TK questioned. 

"There's no worry...look." he pulled out small liquor bottles. "These were on the plane I grabbed whole bunch just before it crashed." He said to them. "Well fine...were going this way." Matt replied. Pointing pasted Tai was. "Your walking through the forest?" he questioned they all nodded. "You should walk along the Amazon River...it will eventually lead to civilization." He replied. 

"He has a point." Joe said to the others. "What ever it takes to get out of here." Matt replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Obadia memorial service....._**

Matt picture, Tai, Sora, Joe and TK were placed in front of giant bouquets of flowers at the front near the pictures.

  
_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
that saved a wretch like me._

Kari watched as piles of people were lined up to say bye to Matt, some for Tai...some for Sora...because they were stars of there own in Japan, family Members were standing sadden faces were every were...most of Matt's fans started to wipe when ever they finished payers.... the rest of the band member were in the pews...heads down. 

_I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
'Twas blind, but now I see.  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved._

Kari looked up at she could see the five blown up pictures of each of in they're high school graduation photos. Samantha stood next to Kari she wasn't looking up. To her left were her own parents; her mother had a grim face on her as well as her father. 

_How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.  
When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,_

'why are they giving up?' Kari though angry. She only agreed to come because maybe he was dead...I mean what if they all were, she wiped her eyes. 'I refuse to believe so...they're bodies weren't found they can't be dead.' She thought...Izzy's eyes went over to Kari he remembered what she said to them this morning, he watched sorrowfully thinking she could only make this whole grieving process more difficult for her to realize that they are actually gone and will never come back.

_We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Then when we first begun.  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see._

**_Amazon......_**

Tai stumbled a bit Sora grabbed on to him so he won't fall. "Tai are you okay?" she questioned. "I'm okay just a little dizzy." He replied and continued to walk, TK glanced at them for a second. "Maybe we have to stop...Tai's not doing good." TK replied. "We can't stop we have to keep going." Matt said to him. "Matt Tai's sick." Sora exclaimed angrily. "I'm okay Sora...really guys don't worry I can keep up." Tai replied, TK and Sora looked at each other worriedly...and began to continue they're walk along the river.....that's not till they came across children. 

Joe stopped all of them, the big guy came ignored his warning and started to talk to them. "Hi kids." He replied. "I don't think you should do that." TK told him. "What do you mean they just kids...what can they do?" he questioned. "They not just any kids they're native kids...they don't understand our language!" Matt cried out in a whisper. "Naw...look at them they probably want candy." He replied and went into his pocket and pulled out the small bottles of liquor. "Here you go. I'll just place them on this log here." He pointed and placed the candies out on it. 

The kids picked them up and looked at the candy. They had blow dart shooters in there hands as they examined the candies then one put the straw type shooter to his mouth and blew a dart at the big man...he looked at them in shock and three more darts hit him...the five watched in horror as the man collapsed. "Come on, come on!" Matt cried he pushed the others they started a mad dash back from where they came from. 

*********** 

In sheer panic the five had arrived back at the crash site panting and exhausted from running the way they did. "I never ran this much since the digital world." Joe replied trying to catch his breath. 

Matt watched cautiously for any signs of the kids. "They are dangerous...that guy was nuts." He replied. "He shouldn't have done that." TK replied. Tai squinted his eyes he saw what appeared to be an orange box he walked over there, Sora noticed. "Tai...what are you doing?" she asked. "There something...here." he replied he brushed away the leaves that covered it, Sora gasped. "Emergency." She read from the box, both worked to free the box while Joe, Matt and TK were talking. "Sora, Tai.." Matt called to them, as he looked over in the direction they were all going to head to but not paying attention to what they were doing. 

The two gasped as they opened the box... "Flares." Tai replied. "Matt, Joe, TK we found flares!" Sora cried out, the three quickly ran to them. "Oh man..." Matt replied he looked at them. "This is amazing maybe we can get out of here with these." Joe replied. "Yeah but we are blocked in even there is a helicopter how are we supposed to use the flares when the canopy above is blocking the way into the sky?...." TK said trailing off he looked up as the rest did and saw that they were partly covered by the canopy...and the only opening was here where they were. 

"We can't wait here." Sora said "It's too dangerous...those kids know where here...it's only a matter of time before they tell they're family what happened." She said cautiously. "We have to we don't stand a chance." Matt said. "You heard her Matt we can't stay in one spot for a long period of time." Tai agreed. "And because I have the crest of reliability I think I should have the flares for our rescue it's the only way." Joe said he put the 3 flares into his pocket and gun in his other pocket. 

They five waited... "Do you think they think were dead?" Sora questioned Tai and the others nodded. "They probably do." TK replied as they all sat in a circle. "Come on lets not talk about home." Joe insisted. "Who can't?" TK asked him Joe didn't say anything. "We can't talk about the now." Matt replied. "Kari was supposed to come with us." TK replied. "I'm glad she didn't." he said Tai nodded looked up at TK. "I agree." Tai replied to him. 

It was mid day now...the sun was fairly high in the sky they hadn't heard a plane or helicopters since this morning...they all began to lose hope. "They're not coming back." TK said softly. "Even if I have the crest of hope...it isn't going to do much." He replied sadly. 

"My fans.... are probably having my funereal.... they are probably crying there eyes out...I called John, and them before it crashed...I hope they tell them that I love them..." Matt replied.... "I was calling Samantha ...but the phone slipped out of my hand." He replied...remembering what happened. 

"My cell phone." Sora exclaimed she went into her bag and pulled it out. "Oh good Sora." Tai replied he looked at her. "I think it still works." She replied she typed in a number. But she got static. "No it's no use...dose anyone have any Idea of a phone number in South America?" she questioned they all shook they heads. Her cell phone then started to beep and read low battery and turned off. "No...I recharged it before we left!" she cried. "And I didn't bring mine I have only my pager." Joe said he showed them. "Yeah I know so do I." TK replied.... "And My cell phone is lost." Matt said. 

Sora began to cry. "I had...it recharged now were never going to get out of here." Tai hushed her and held her closely. "shh.." he whispered. "It's not your fault Sora." Matt said to her. 

There was rustlings in the brush Sora wiped here eyes and stopped they all heard it. "Someone's here." TK replied the all were silently watching in every direction. "Oh shit." Matt replied he saw that it was tribe people. "Come we have to hid." He cried went back to where the plane had been laying.... they hit a wall they were trapped. They all hid in the behind the trees that had fallen and watched them coming toward them. 

"I don't believe this." Whispered TK...They came in close proximities of where they were sitting a few seconds ago. 

"Al mota temay lo." One replied he pointed forward were they were hiding. "Shit...we got to do something." Matt whispered as they approached Joe took the flare gun out form his pocket and loaded it. "We need an distraction and this is the only way we can get one." Joe said he readily aimed the gun as one of the men came closer to them. "Okay when he fires we run okay." Matt replied they nodded 

Joe pulled the trigger and the flare shot out ward and hit one of them in the chest he screamed in agony as the flare parity burnt into his skin. Matt and Joe took off and ran for it, while TK, Sora and Tai ran the other way. 

The man with the stripes watched them he took out two of the natives with his crossbow. 

Matt and Joe ran...Matt looked behind them. "Where's Sora, Tai and TK?" he asked as they ran through the forest. "Hoka! HOKA!!" they shouted. "What the hell is he saying!" Matt cried as they ran they stopped when they came up near a creek like river...it on was about five feet across. Matt jumped in and made his way to the other side, then Joe once he made it across he climbed on shore they both looked back. "There still coming!" Joe cried he got up and Matt did also as they both ran for it. 

And arrow narrowly missed them by inches. "Hi o! ema" they could here them talking in the distant then splashing of water. The man with the black stripes watched then aimed the cross bow at the native in the water shooting him in chest, he fell into the water. "Tao" one said they headed back to find the other three. 

Joe and Matt stopped they were catching there breaths it was. "This isn't good...I thought I told them to follow me...not run in the other direction." Matt cried. 

The man in the stripes watched them talk. 

**_Meanwhile......._**

TK, Sora and Tai stopped they were exhausted "We can't keep on running." Sora said. "We have to there's no other choice Sora." Tai told her, they all ducked here the shots of arrows being fired. "Oh man!" TK cried they ran for it once more, this time they were thwarted by the natives holding spears at them...another two appeared from the left hold bow and arrow at them they turned to there back only to be cornered by the natives. 

"Hai ota moato." The one with the shirt replied pointing them to walk. "Okay." Tai replied he, Sora and TK were lead a way by the natives. 

************ 

They had brought the three to the camp...where there was other female natives and children the same one that were they had confronted earlier in the day.... the big guy that was with them was tied to a pole with out his shirt but was wearing an white undershirt. 

A tall man came and them. "Homoko da." He replied, the natives nodded and brought the three of them over where the guy they were with early was and they pushed them and told them with warning. "Iko ta dow." He said the second in command. "Man what do you think they want to do with us?" Tai whispered, the leader went to Tai and replied. "An eye for an eye." He then went back to what he was doing. 

The chief then spoke in his normal dialect and replied. "Koto mo eva dow." He replied then pointed to the guy, the native with the man shirt on and some other natives went to the man and untied him. TK, Tai and Sora watched in confusion "what are they doing? To him?" TK questioned. "He said and eye for an eye." TK repeated from early he thought it over...and gasped as he looked to the wounded natives that lay there...a man dancing around them was chanting some words as he sprinkled dust on them. 

"If one of there's dies then one of ours dies to." He replied, "They going to kill him?" Sora cried in shock, TK nodded. "Oh god we got to get out of here." Tai whispered "Guys help!" the man shouted to them. Tai and the two didn't move they couldn't after what they learned just now. The man was now out of site then his scream was heard then dead silence filled that air around them. 

***********

Matt and Joe wandered around they kept on heading southward. "We have to find them." Matt said as they made they're way through the brush. "I can't believe I kill someone." Joe replied. "I'm supposed to help people too." He said again. "Well, it's not like you had a choice it was either us or him...and that guy was first choice." Matt saidNight time began to fall in the Amazon. 

"This is going to be along night." Matt replied. "No kidding." Joe replied...they continued on in hope of finding the others somewhere...then it began to rain. "Damn...we got to find them and soon." Matt said they keep going through the brush. 

The man in the black stripes watched over at the Natives campsite, and then quickly left in search for the two that remained out of the Natives grasps. 

Matt and Joe both stopped they looked around. "Those people must have them...why do you think we can't find them any more?" Joe questioned as he looked back and fourth. "You don't know that.... what the hell?" Matt questioned he reached to the back of his head. "What's wrong?" Joe asked him then pulled out a dart and held it in front of him Joe looked shocked at the dart until Matt passed out and the man in stripes was standing behind him with the blow dart shooter, the man quickly covered Joe's mouth. "Don't thy speak." He replied. 

**_To Be Continued............... _**


	4. The Chosen: Chapter 3

Amazon Amazon 

**_The Chosen: Chapter 3_**

Matt and Joe both stopped they looked around. "Those people must have them...why do you think we can't find them any more?" Joe questioned as he looked back and fourth. "You don't know that.... what the hell?" Matt questioned he reached to the back of his head. "What's wrong?" Joe asked Matt held out a dart and showed it to Joe who looked shocked at the dart until Matt passed out and the man in stripes was standing behind him with the blow dart shooter, the man quickly covered Joe's mouth. "Don't thy speak I won't hurt you." He replied, Joe nodded and the man let go of him. Joe went down and knelt beside Matt...who was waking up. "Who the hell is that?" he questioned rubbing his head a bit."My name is Falconer John...the heathens have your friends." He said to them and turned way. 

"Something tells me that guy isn't from the plane." Matt whispered. "Yeah for sure." Joe replied. They followed John through the brush. "Thy shall wait back still the sunrise of the next moon." He said. "But...they could be killed by then!" Joe exclaimed. "Do not fear the worst...they won't be killed. Only if one of there's dies then..." he trailed off. "For now on we watch and wait till the moon of the next day rises" he replied to them both. Matt and Joe both looked at each other then sighed. "Okay will wait." Matt told him. "Okay...follow me." He said to them and they complied followed him. 

**_Afternoon in the natives camp.... next day... late afternoon....._**

The three were so uptight none of them had any sleep that night. "Sora are you okay." Tai asked her he rubbed her arms softy. "Yeah...Tai." she whispered, he held her closer TK looked nervous...he looked around; they were tired and hungry... and dirty, the smell of cooking fish was around them and one of the natives women but one fish in front of the three. 

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" TK questioned Sora moved the leaf that the fish was in closer to them. "It has to be." She replied she poked at it the picked up a piece and put it in her mouth and chew. "It's good." She replied and took another piece. Tai and TK both took a piece of the fish and ate them...by a few minutes they had finished the fish. "That's not much...I'm still hungry." TK replied. "Joe and Matt have to be out there somewhere." Tai replied he looked out u out of the small compound it was made of palms that were already dried so it was like a straw hut with out an roof and had one big opening. 

"We got to hope that they out there...they'll get help." TK said. "How? I'd like to see were they'd get this help from anyways" Tai said. 

"No we got to keep up the faith that we'll get out of here we can't keep this up." Sora replied one of the natives pointed to Sora. "tako do." He said the three stood up. "What?" Sora asked, the native pointed to her shirt. "What do you want?" Tai asked angrily, Sora took her shirt off and threw it at him. "Sora!" Tai replied in shock. "I think he wanted my shirt." She replied he then pointed to her bra. "Huh?" she questioned and then with out mention the native grabbed the front of the bra and pulled Sora held back."Hey back off!" Tai shouted he pushed the native away from Sora, TK went to her side, the native point their spears at Tai "Okay I'm sorry!" he cried he backed up to and felt point spears and stopped."kodo da." The leader said to the native and he pushed Tai to ward the poll where he was then tied up. 

The people left them alone after wards; TK picked up her tank top and handed it to Sora. "Here." TK said to her. Sora thanked him...then the two went over to were Tai was. "I could of handled him Tai." Sora told him. "That was rude for that guy to touch my girlfriend like that." He responded, she put on her shirt again, "These guys are evil...we can't stay here forever." TK replied. "Yeah...well I'm a little tied now." He told him. Sora looked over at the wounded men who were being tried by some guy that had yellow face and read face painted he danced around them continued. 

"I think I may be the next to die if that guy die." Tai said to the two. "No...Your not." Sora replied firmly. "Face it Sora...how are we going to get out of here?" he questioned, TK looked around.... "There're distracted we can get out of here now." He said, he began to untie the rope that was binding Tai to the poll. "Wait we can't get out they'll kill us all for sure." Sora said to them. "At night." Tai said...he looked up in the sky the sun was beginning to set. 

**********

"John listen I know you said you know what you were doing but we got to get to them now!" Matt told him, he watched everything that had happened in the native's camp...from the morning on... "I'll say when it's time...but now is not a good time." He replied. "The sun setting soon...when it' relatively dark were going to go?" Joe asked john only nodded in agreement. 

********** 

The witch doctor what Tai called him was jumping around...he chanted some stuff and continued to dance and blow some kind of power on the guy that Joe had shot with the flare gun. 

"That guy is going to die soon..." Sora replied. "Yeah and So am I...then" he said he looked at Sora. "I love you...remember that." He replied. "Don't talk like that Tai...don't." Sora cried. "We have too no one's coming back alive." He replied. "What if they already killed Joe and Matt...then were the only ones left and were stuck...." he said again, the natives stopped dancing he looked at the man that was injured, then looked up to the leader who then looked to Tai. "Ha wo I da mo." he said pointing to Tai, the natives rushed to the poll and untied him the began to bring him to the exit of the small natives camp, Tai didn't go willing they pushed him to the ward the exit. 

"NO TAIIII!!!" Sora screamed she was about to go after them TK held her back. "Sora You can they'll kill you!." He replied. "TAIIII!!! It doesn't matter! They're going to kill him!!!" she screamed again this time began to cry. "I LOVE YOU TAI!!!" she shouted to him in her sobs, Tai held back his tears...he looked back at her and mouthed I love you too her. 

********

Matt and Joe and John heard her screams. "Okay here." He handed Matt the cross bow and went out of site. "But I don't know how to use this thing!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm going over here." Joe whispered to him. Matt nodded in annoyance. 

Joe watch, as they were about to take Tai through the entrance. "I got to distract them some how." Joe thought...he went into his pocket... 'of course it worked the last time..' he thought he quickly loaded the flare into the gun and he shot a flare up into the air surprising the natives. 

John had then grabbed a hold of the leader and held a knife firmly to his neck. "Neka dow da mo ta." He replied. The natives held a knife to Tai neck and press hard so that he bled a little Tai gritted his teeth in pain...as john held the leader he bled a bit also. 

"Neka!" John shouted to the leader. The leader didn't responded, 'Neka!" he said again. 

There was an hidden archer that Matt saw he gasped. He aim the cross bow at him and fired it...it missed the native and called them to be altered. "Shit." He cursed he then saw another one and quickly loaded the cross bow with another arrow. 

Joe growled as he watched the goings on. "I'm not going to let them do this." He replied and disappeared into the darkness. 

Matt aimed at the guy this time he shot him in the chest. "God..." he closed his eyes and looked in shock. "Joe? What the hell is he doing?" he questioned. 

Joe appeared long side of John he held the flare gun out at them. "Don't move...tell them to let go of them all of them." Joe said to John who then repeated the warning in their dialect the leader then said. "Neka dow da mo ta." Repeating what John had said earlier. 

The Native not listing then charged Joe let the last flare shot hit the native in the chest while then They let go of Tai, Sora and TK. "Come on and run!" John said to them then threw the leader to the ground and ran. The kept running it started to rain making it harder to run. 

Matt tried to load the weapon again but John got it. "Run now." He said to him and Matt ran for it. 

Tai tripped and fell into a puddle Sora and TK both stopped. "GO keep going!" he shouted hesitant a bit they both ran...Tai got up and ran after them. An arrow went flying and hit the tree next to Joe he looked over and saw TK, Sora he ran over to them. And guide them to the river crossing.Tai was about a second behind they reached a riverbed crossing. TK went first then Sora she followed him. "AHH" Sora cried in pain. "Something bit me." She cried, TK helped her up, Joe and then Tai crossed once they were on the bank Sora grabbed on to her leg. 

"Oh god it hurts." She cried Joe knelt down to her and looked at it. "It's a piranha bite." He said then ripped a piece of clothing from his shirt and wrapped it around her legged and tightened the cloth. "Sora." Tai said to she hugged him the broke a part. "Joe looked at the cut on his neck for me." Sora said. "It's okay it's just a flesh wound." Tai told her. "Let Joe check it please." She replied as she did Matt and John both crossed the river. Then climbed up on the bank shore, Matt and John both turned the natives were on the other side of the embankment, John watched them, the watch the six. One of the native slowly came forward with bow and arrow...John held his cross bow at them the archer reach further and was about to shoot the arrow only being shoot by one of John's arrows in the chest he feel into the water with a splash. 

"Hayou da" the native in the big mans shirt said and they retreated."It's safe now." John replied. "Who are you?" Tai questioned. "I'm John Falconer." He replied then started a head. "Wait you helped us.... why?" Sora questioned. "You were sent from the heavens..." he replied and continued on ward. "Heavens?" Matt questioned.... "Yes...now I'll tell you the rest when we get home.... to my home." He said to them. 

The five looked at each other, Tai felt his neck he could feel the wound that was freshly made. 'I came too close to dieing.' He thought, Sora looked at him she took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly for comfort. "What happened in there?" Matt questioned his brother. "The guy you shot Joe he died and the tribes leader said to us that if one of there's dies and then one of us dies." He stopped. "They kill the other guy...then this afternoon one of the guys...tried to rip Sora's Bra off...Tai pushed the native a way from her and then that's how he got put on the next to die list...then when the guy died they were going to kill Tai...thank god you came when you did." He said to him. "This is dangerous.... we have to get out of here." Matt replied Joe nodded. "I'm not supposed to be killing people but if it means protecting ourselves then we'll have too." Joe replied. 

********** 

After walking till dusk...the five were exhausted. "I'm being to think this so called home if fake." Matt replied. "Be patient we are almost there." John told them. "Okay...I'll be sure to...." Matt stopped in shock... "Here is our home the home of the Chosen." He replied, Tai, Sora, and TK all stepped passed Matt and looked around...it was like an medieval village, like they had stepped back into time....they're was animals, sheep, and tree houses. 

"Oh my god...I don't believe this." Sora replied she looked around at the place in shock. "I know." Tai replied. "It's like how I read it in my studies...It's just so surreal." TK replied astonished. "Whoa..." Joe replied. "....My god." Matt whispered. 

*****************

**_Japan, Obadia 1 week later...._**

Most of the digi-destined had tired to talk to Kari but she kept them at a distance she would only talk to Izzy because he wouldn't tell that it was crazy for her to suggest that they were still alive he listened to her thoughts...and Izzy knew almost everything she was planning. 

She was on the internet when Izzy came on line. Kari quickly typed a message to Izzy. 

* Hi Izzy.*

* Hi Kari....how are you holding up?* 

* Fine....but I want to ask you a question.* 

* Okay sure ask away.*

*Do you think I'm crazy to believe they are still alive?* 

Izzy paused to think about his answer....he sighed then typed

* No Kari....* 

* I know there's a but in there....you took a while to answer.* 

* It's nothing Kari....I'm just concerned for you...I don't want you to put up that belief that they are when they couldn't be.*

*I know that and that's what I'm willing to risk. I want make sure...I need proof first. * 

*Okay....you know that I'll be there for you like Tai would have wanted me to be. * 

* Yeah...thank you Izzy. * 

*No problem...just remember you other friends, Yolie, Davis, Ken, Cody...they are worried about you.... you shouldn't push them a way. * 

* I don't care...they don't care for my feelings...about this whole thing...I loved Tai and TK very much it was like my entire life was flipped in one swift second! And Sora was so much like my sister.... * 

*Hey Kari...come on now...what about Mimi? She just as upset as you...talk to her....I know I offered you supports but talk to Mimi she want talk to you. * 

*Mimi?...I haven't seen her? * 

*Well here this is her phone number : 098 3245231 * 

* Okay.* 

*Well I have to go...so be carefully and talk to Mimi because she knows exactly how you feel. * 

*Okay then bye Izzy.* 

*Bye Kari * 

He logged off and Kari did also...as she decided it was time she phone Mimi she hadn't talked to her in a while. 

****************** 

**_Amazon 1 week of staying in the chosen came...._**

Matt lay awake in his he was wearing on his boxers.....it was morning... 'I'm going crazy...' he thought, the critics and birds song made him even more agitated then he already was. He got out of his make shift"SHUT UP!!!!!SHUT THE HELL UP!!" he cried, it started TK, Joe, Tai and Sora who all whole up at the same time."Matt...What's your problem!" TK cried he also wore his boxers only, Joe did also as did Tai and Sora was wearing her under garments a well. "Tai and Sora shared a cot and Joe and TK each had there own and they all lived in one tree house. 

"I can't take it any more...I'm going nuts...the birds the insects...the noise it driving me crazy." He replied. The chosen people looked up at the foreigners camp they heard the screams from they're camp. 

"Take it easy." Joe told him. "I can't I have to get out of here...I can't stay here any longer." He replied. "Well it's not like we have a choice...now do we." Tai told him. "There has to be away...I saw the river...we can take one of the boats and sail down it." He replied to them. "But we don't know that for sure." Sora replied she put her shorts on and shirt, the guys all put on there clothing."You don't know that because you never tried." He said to her. "They called the river the black hole that must mean something." She replied. 

"It doesn't mean a thing! It's just something they made up to scare us." Matt again replied. "Hold one minute. First off, we have to check it out first...until then we can't do anything about our situation." Joe spoke up. 

John came up to there quarters. "The elders want to talk to all of you." He said. "Why?" TK questioned. "You don't ask questions...just go." John said to them. 

"Okay...fine." Matt replied he head down the stairs passed John. "You have to excuse him." Sora replied softly. "Yeah...he's a little wacko now of days." Tai said he place his arms around Sora's wait. "Okay...then." John replied and headed back down the tree house. 

As he left "I truly believe he lost it...I mean he was fine when we were out there...but now...he's like totally lost any sense of what used to be himself." TK replied. "I know I can't help but be a little concern I mean what if he dose try to go down the river it could be a suicide mission and hurt himself." Joe said, Sora and Tai nodded. "Yeah...we'll deal with that after we finish talking with the elders." Sora said."You two go a head well catch up." Tai told them he winked to them they both rolled there eyes. "Okay we get it." Joe replied once the two left, Tai turned to Sora. 

She smiled at him. "We haven't been alone in a while." She replied softly. "I know." He said softly, he leaned toward her, she met his lips they began to kiss, and it grew more intense that Sora groaned against his lips. They pulled apart for a second then quickly continued Tai pushed way slightly. "I love you...I so much want to make love to you right now." His voice was so deep. "I do too." She replied he responded by kissing her hard Sora ran her hands up his chest coming to a stop at the top of his shoulders. 

They didn't realize that a the chosen people were watching in shock as they children watch too, TK and Joe both heard the commotion that the chosen people were making then looked up and saw Tai and Sora were intense lip lock. "Great...this is the time to start that." Joe replied TK started forward.. "Move out of the way there is nothing to see!" TK shouted. "Joe get a bucket of cold water." TK replied he nodded and left...then came back with a pale of cold water and handed it to TK. "Okay here I go." Bracing himself for a moment he went up the stairs then coughed but no response and dumped the pale on both of them. The two Jumped apart in shock. "What HELL!" Tai shouted. "TK!" Sora shouted at him. 

Matt and the elders arrived to the tree house....Matt's eyes widened as he saw his brother dump a pale of water on Tai and Sora...he laughed. "Well you cooled down a bit?" Matt called "Shut up!" Tai yelled irritated. "By what means did you do this? Are you married?" the first elder asked. "Um...no but..." Sora was cut off by a younger elder. "Then it's a sin...you cast many eyes to watch this unforeseen act!" he cried. "But...it's not a sin...we are in love." Tai told him. "The elder is right your have cause a major sin only those who have been bided in the holy light of our savior may do that....and you must not show you affection in a public display." The first elder replied.

"What do you mean...they aren't aloud to be close to each other in front of everyone?" TK question now a little confused. "If you are going to do that then you are going to be married." The second elder told them. "Okay we won't." Tai said, the elders looked at them, then slowly agreed and walked way. 

Once the five were together, Tai gotten angry. "Look between all of us who wants to leave?" he questioned, "Finally you see it my way..." Matt replied. "Yeah well after that...I don't want to say any longer then we have." Sora said. "Okay...we survived in the digital world and I think we can survived the Amazon." Joe replied in a whisper. "Guys I think I know what they mean by the lost words.... they talk about god...it's god...these people are survivors from a shipwreck that happened in the 17th century." TK replied. 

"Where did you conclude that?" Matt questioned in shock, "I forgot to tell you guys earlier." TK looked around and then pointed to they're hut. "We should talk up there." He whispered they agreed. 

The five walked up the stair to there room...they spent this past week in. "Okay...one night I think it was Thursday night...I couldn't sleep everyone was sleeping....I couldn't sleep, you know that forbidden place where we weren't allowed to go?" he asked they all nodded "I took a small trip up there." He replied. "You did?" Joe whispered..... 

_**FLASH BACK.......** _

_TK looked around the tree house they were staying in, Matt, Joe, Sora and Tai were asleep they seem comfortable. He got up and put a shirt on and looked out over the small village they were in. _

_He spotted the doorway to the small cave that they were forbidden to go in. "I wonder why we aren't aloud there?" he thought, he looked around...and then looked at his watch it read 6pm and he shook his head. "It's the time back home...it must be late at night." He replied out loud, torches were lit for keeping a way animals and to light the way for people to go to the washroom at night. _

_"Hmm..." TK watched the entrance cave he was curious to know what was in there...and he planned to go now. The curiosity was eating at him so much, he took his weapon of choice with was the spear and slowly started to descend down the stairs spear in hand, he tip toe toward the cave and started to the hill that led up to it. _

_The crickets chirped as he made his way toward the cave then taking an unlit torch he lit it and started into the cave what he found was startling....it was damp, and wet, he looked back and forth in the wall lay the remains of people...they were obviously graves of some sort...he slowly put the flames lit on the an inscriptions written underneath the hole which the remain lay. 'Joseph Markai 1720-1859' TK gasped in shock. 'These people have been here for a long time!' he thought shocked. _

_"There must be something else in here beside a graveyard that we weren't aloud in here." He said to himself...he looked at pillars and notice there was writing, he read it. His mouth hung open in shock "Pieces are missing maybe this is what they are talking about...the bible." He whispered. _

_"So the lord God sent him out of the Garden of Eden." He read then noticed that a big chuck was missing, and skipped to the popular tale of Noah. _

_He heard a footsteps and hid, behind the pillar. He breathed in quietly and was starting to sweat. 'There's no telling what they people will do if they found him in here.' He thought. _

_**END FLASH BACK....**_

"Anyways....I got out of there." TK replied he looked at them... "Joe don't you have a bible?" Sora questioned. "No...dose it look like I carry one around?" he asked her. "I was just asking." She replied. "Sorry...I guess were all want to leave." Joe said to them, and then nodded once again. 

"All right, first thing first we need together supplies and make weapons...or steal them either option. Some rope, and water containers." Matt said. "You thought about this already?" Tai questioned. "Yup we put are bags in a hiding spot in the back of the village...and cover them...and we come back at night fall to the same location." Matt then went to the small bundle of leafs he uncovered it and showed it to them all. "Whoa...what were you doing? Planning an escape the whole time?" TK asked. 

"I certainly didn't plan on staying here for the rest of my life with these incest people." Matt replied disgustedly a bit. "Okay so it's a plan...we leave tonight....in the middle of the night." Tai replied. Matt put his had out. Then Tai put his hand over his Sora over Tai's hand TK over Sora's hand and Joe's hand over TK's hand. "it's a plan...lets called it operation home." Tai replied. 

"Operation home!:" they whispered in a cheer. 

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. The attempt to Escape and Times of Refle...

Amazon Amazon Chapter 4: The Attempt To Escape and Times of Reflection. 

That night Matt woke up he saw Tai, Sora, TK and Joe...he woke them up. "Guys...come on." He whispered, they all woke up slowly. 

Sora had moved slightly that cause her and Tai to fall out of the hammock that was set up for them to sleep in, the both landed on the ground Tai on top Sora on the bottom, they both looked at each other shocked. "Come on lets go." Matt urged, Tai looked up at him, Sora did also. "We are." Tai said to him as he slowly got off of Sora, she sat up and Tai threw her shirt. 

..... 

a whiles later the group started to go to find there boat, they hide in the grass. "Okay it's here." Joe replied he pulled the grass out of the way and sure enough the boat was there still. "Okay I'll escort everyone one by one...." Matt replied. "Okay...fair enough." Joe said to him. "TK hop in." Matt said to his brother...TK got in. "Okay I'll be back as soon as I can." Matt told the others they nodded. "Okay just be careful." Sora told both of them, nodding they started off down the river current. 

"When we get home I'll get to propose to Samantha." Matt said happily. "Yeah...I knew you wanted to." TK told him. "I know...you wanted to say something to Kari." Matt responded back to him. "I didn't." TK defended. "Sure...." he replied then looked on...he grew concerned as did TK as the calmer river current began to go faster. 

"Matt is a river supposed to go faster?" TK asked...he looked back where they left the three. "Joe! Sora! Tai! HELP!" TK shouted to them hopping they could here. "We have to stop it!" Matt cried the river started to go faster...that it now started t hit up against rocks. "Shit! Were stuck...it's turned into a white water river!" TK cried. 

"That was TK." Tai replied, both Sora and Joe looked at him in shock and Tai started along the riverbed it was late morning hours so little bit of light out was enabling them to see as they ran. "MATT! TK!" Tai shouted from the riverside as he ran in front through the brush, Sora and Joe followed close behind him. 

"COME ON STOP!" Matt shouted at the boat it was falling miserably, suddenly their boat hit a rock throwing both Matt and TK into the rushing river. TK managed to fight the current and made it to shore...Matt tried to swim toward shower it wasn't having much effect he kept going down the river currents carrying him. Climbing on shore TK looked at Matt. "MATT!" he shouted, he got up on shore and tried to run toward him the current swiping his brother further toward a water fall, TK'sclothing were soaked as he continued to run. 

Tai quickly came on the scene he saw the over turned boat...Sora and Joe came on as soon as Tai had arrived they both gasped. "MATT! TK!" he shouted, he spotted someone running... "TK? MATT?" he called, then kept running. 

TK stopped Matt kept on going down the river there was a hole in a stone were a waterfallwas located. "MATT SWIM!" TK shouted. "I can't!" he replied Matt tried to grab on to the rocks that he past but couldn't get a grip on them he kept slipping at ever attempt he tried. He came closer every second to the waterfall in the rocks. 

Tai, Sora and Joe arrived to TK's side. "We need a rope!" Tai replied. "I got one." Joe replied he dug into his bag and pulled out the rope. Tai made a knot at the end of it. "Matt Catch!" he called to him, he threw it but it missed him. Then without warning he disappeared into down the waterfall...gone.... 

"NO! MATT!" TK shouted he began to break down Sora hugged him comforting him. "Shh..." she whispered. Tai looked away dejectedly, Joe hung his head down, the slowly head back to the 'hell hole' as described by Matt. 

*********************

Weeks turned to months.... it soon turned to years.... 1 year after the plane crash...it was March 5th past the first anniversary for their deaths. 

Kari watched threw the window breeze blowing some cherry blooms it looked like a shower of pink petals...she sighed, Izzy and the others made her realize that they weren't coming back...they were never coming back. Tears sprung in her eyes as she remember he last few words with Tai and Sora the day before they were sent to leave to South America. 

**_Flashback...._**

_"Okay were packed an ready to go tomorrow." Tai replied he looked at his watch...Kari came in the room. "Tai...I just got bad news...I have to stay here...I can't go with you guys." She replied sounding sad. "Oh that's all right you can fly out another day and meet us at the hotel were staying at." Tai replied, Sora came into the room. "Hi Kari." She replied. "Sora...I cant' come with you guys so I guess our shopping plans are trashed." She whispered. "Oh...why can't you come?" she asked. _

_"It turns out that I have an huge teaching exam coming up soon...and I can't come..." she said. _

_"That's alight.... we'll be back before you know it." Tai replied he patted her on her back. _

**_End flashback..._**

Tears began to flow down her cheeks, she sighed in heavily, sniffed a bit. "I thought they were alive still...I guess I was hoping for the best which wasn't going to come." She told herself softly she held in her tears there was a knock at her dorm door. She opened it and saw a familiar purple hair person. "Yolie." She replied softly. "Hi Kari...I should have phoned." Yolie immediately told her in regret. "No come in." Kari replied and ushered her in. Kari hugged her tightly. 

And began to cry. "Yolie...I.... thought they were alive...." she cried she hugged her friend. "I know...we all would have though so...if they didn't find evidence they were dead." She replied. 

Kari pulled way from her. "I'm sorry." She replied. "I got too emotional." She replied softly. "No that's okay." Yolie replied softly. "It's hard....I can't believe I 'll never see him again." She replied she sat down on the sofa. "I'll never see him...I'll never get my chance to say TK I really love you...you're my best friend in the entire world." She replied tears ran down her cheek. Yolie hugged her. 

"Kari try to move on." She replied softly. "I can't...I can't move on...it's too hard." She cried 

************** 

TK lay in the hammock he watched the ceiling of the straw hut. "We've been here for a year...." Joe trailed off...he looked at his watch. "it's been a year?" TK questioned. "Shit...I hate this place." He responded. "Where's Sora?" he questioned looking around. "She's washing our clothing." He said to him. "Oh...I think these people hate us bye the way." He replied... "It's better If we left and tried to look for civilization." Joe said to him then going into his bag he pulled out the map. "See look here...if we could just follow the river then we can get out of here.... because rivers always all flow to one place and that is the ocean." He said pointing with his finger. "Hey guys." Tai replied as he was carrying up some of the wet clothing that Sora washed...she came after. 

"I really miss my washing machine." She replied then sat on her hammock. Tai spread the wet clothing out on the side of the hut. "I miss my television." Tai replied. "We all are miss something...from home." TK replied Sora got up. "I forgot something I'll be back." She went down the stairs by the river. 

While Sora was gone "I miss Matt...." he trailed off. "TK." Joe said to him softly. "Don't got down that....path again..." Tai trailed off it was as if the miss hap had happened long time ago. "I CAN'T HELP IT! HE DIDN'T DESEVRE TO DIE LIKE THAT!" he shouted enraged. "Shh...I know how you feel I tried to save him..." TK interrupted him. "You didn't try hard enough Tai! I don't think you were even trying! I bet you wanted him to die after what he did to you!" he replied angry, Tai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him. "Don't you accuse me of that." Tai whispered heatedly, TK smiled merely "Come on hit me I dare you!" he said to him. 

"GUYS!" Joe shouted, the looked at him. "Don't start again...this isn't the time or place to fight." He replied. Tai let go of TK and he fell. John came up to see them. "You guys are requested at the Elders meeting." He replied. "What for?" Tai questioned. "Just be there." John replied then left them. "Fucking bastard." Tai mumbled under his breathe. "Okay look I know you all tired.... and home sick but we can't start getting mad." Joe told them. "Okay fine...I'm not mad...I'm extremely irritated." Tai replied. 

"Not to mention that I'm sick and tired of these people and they're constant wanting to know the frigen 'lost words'" TK replied... "It would be easier if we found a bible and tell them to read it." Joe said. 

Down at the where they were washing the clothes...Sora was washing something of hers, the chosen women watched her...finally having enough of the staring Sora looked up. "What?" she asked...they didn't say anything but Sora had a feeling. "Is there a problem? Because...I don't know the right way to wash my clothes by hand?" she asked annoyed. 

"We find it strange that you wash the way you're washing." Elena replied she looked as Sora. "I don't care....just because I'm not one to wash my clothes by hand doesn't me you can harasses me!" Sora shouted and angrily returned to the tree house stomping her feet as she proceeded. The other women watched her walk away. "These new people are strange no wonder they don't fit in well." She commented. 

At the Elders Joe, Tai and TK were facing the four elders. "Okay so you want us to tell you the lost words...because....?" Tai trailed off his question. "Look I saw you fall from the heavens." John replied to them. "How many times have we been through this before?" Joe asked. "Yeah...I mean...what you saw was nothing from heaven...out side of this....this place that you guys call home there is an advanced civilization, We can fly, we have cars for transport...we work make money...we have machines that do stuff for us." TK replied he looked at them. 

The elders looked at them in awe. "Then the place you come from must be heaven....is that was it is like?" one questioned. "No, you don't understand we don't come from heaven...our plane crashed...we were stranded here." Joe said to them he looked beyond angry more frustrated any one person could get. 

"That's an unbelievable idea...how can one fly?" he questioned. "Look...I don't know the lost words...TK doesn't know the lost word Sora and Joe don't know the lost words." Tai replied. "We don't know them." Tai said trying to be nice. "We'll give you another 3 months to tell us the words or else we will know that you are impostors." The first one ranking elder declared. 

"Fine far enough." TK replied they were escorted down the tree house...John looked at the elders. "You said they came from the heavens yet they no nothing of the lost words." One replied. "I saw it with my own eyes." He told them.

********************

**_Later that year.... nearly a half a year after the crashes...._**

Kari sighed as she looked out the window into the schoolyard she was on her break drinking a cup of coffee she appeared lost in her thoughts. One of her fellow staff came into the room. "Kari?" she questioned, she turned around and greeted her with a smile. "Hi Lindsay." She smiled. "What were you doing?" she asked. 

"Just watching the kids play...and remembering some happier times." She whispered. "Oh...right...I remember...what happened...you were only working here as a substitute teacher then." She said. 

"You know me and my brother had a close connection...and I could sense when he hurt...even when he wasn't around. But I can't now...it's dulled...I thought for the first few weeks that he was alive I could sense he was.... but now I can't feel anything..." she trailed off and looked up at her friend. "I take it that you and your brother were close." She nodded "We were." She said. 

**************** 

"FOR GODS SAKE!!" Tai shouted angrily. "What the hell is your problem." TK asked him, Tai growled and was about to got after him when... "STOP!" Sora cried she looked at both of them. "We shouldn't fight...nothing going to get accomplished that way." She told them. 

"I know we are all pissed off...we are not acting ourselves...we have to focus." She replied calmly to the two. 

All four were tired, extremely annoyed and irritated; Tai stopped shaving his now forming beard...which Sora didn't like very much. TK looked the same with the beard.... and all. Joe still shaved...what he could using the dull razor blade. 

TK walked down the tree house then went to the forest it was starting to get dark...then there was howling around. The rustling in the bushes startled TK he looked up around him. "Who's there!" he cried he eyes widened as he asked the questioned. 

A figure stepped out of the brush...TK gasped in total utter shock. "M...Ma...Matt?" he asked the man fainted. "JOE!" he cried. 

**_To Be Continued.......... _**


	6. The New way out: Chapter 5

Amazon 

Amazon

Chapter 5: A New way Out

"JOE!!" TK cried he shouted for him to come, Joe, Sora and Tai quickly went to his aid. They all gasped but Joe snapped out of it and began his to look at him. "It's Matt...Definitely." he replied he was covered in dirt head to toe, scratches and bruises all over him...to put it all together Matt looked in awful shape.

........... 

Matt opened his eyes...he looked up to see Joe and everyone sitting around him. "Matt we thought you died...what happened?" TK questioned he looked at his brother. "It's along sorry...Ahh!" he cringed in pain. "What are you doing!" he shouted at Joe. "Matt...What happened how did you get shot wound to your leg?" he questioned. "It's infected...badly, your leg is swollen." He replied. 

"It's a long story." He replied. "Something we all want to hear." Tai replied he looked at him Sora pulled Tai away from them for a second. "Tai...let him rest he's been out there for god knows how long scared alone...and in pain...." she whispered. To him, he nodded. "Okay but if he did survived then that means there is a possibility that he could know there is a way out of here." He told her she gasped at his relation... "You think? I mean...." she stopped she was speak less and couldn't believe the actually possibility of leaving...and going home. 

"NO! don't." Matt replied as he lay on the table. "Matt they won't kill you...they only eat the dead flesh..." Joe replied. "How can you know for sure?" he asked. "I studied at Med school remember I learn the survival stuff also...so just relax and cooperate..."Joe told him. 

"Listen to him Matt, he knows what he's doing." TK replied. 

They watched as Joe tended to Matt. "What happened here?" Joe questioned he looked at his shoulder...Matt shrugged.. "I don't know where it came from...it was probably the fucking.... shit heads that did it..." he reply, he ripped Matt shirt...only caused Matt to freak out. "STOP IT! That's the only fucking shirt I have!" he cried. "Matt....for you own good...I have to take that arrow head out of your shoulder...it could be get infected like your leg!" he told him sternly Matt groaned annoyed. 

"What the hell have you been doing?" Sora questioned in shock she looked at all the bruises and cuts that where on him... "I've been trying to find here...that what I've been doing!" he shouted. "Okay TK get my bag and I need the first aid kit." He said. "Right." He went to get in from the bag...and pulled out the kit and handed it to Joe. 

"I ripped it out." Matt said to him suddenly. "Then how come you have the arrow head still there?" Joe questioned him confused. "I....I don't remember." Joe sighed. "Never mind just lay down on the table here on your stomach." Joe told him as he pointed to the table. "Okay now don't move...and nothing's going to go wrong." He replied...Joe took the small surgical knife...and tweezers, he put a little bit of rubbing alcohol on both of the items then asked TK to hold them both...he took some Iodine and wiped around the wound on Matt's shoulder. 

Matt winced as Joe cut a bit then stopped...he took the tweezers and went into the wound on Matt's shoulder and took a grip on the arrow head and slowly started to take it out. 

Matt face contorted in pain. "Ah...Joe be careful!" Matt cautioned him. "Relax it's going to hurt a bit but...hold on a second." He replied he concentrated then slowly pulled it out. "Okay there." He replied he set the arrow head aside then proceeded to put another maggot into it to eat away the dead flesh, then talking an bandage he covered it and, and left it alone. 

Matt was grossed out...he didn't like the fact that something like that was in him. He wanted so much to go home but they didn't have a choice they were stuck out here in the middle of the Amazon rain forest with a bunch of old-English settlers that were shipwrecked for decades and with natives...it's either to dangerous to head off by them selves...he would have known what is was like. 

TK picked up the arrowhead and examined it.... "This is different...from the one the natives used." He replied. "How can you tell?" Tai asked him "Look these were made from a stone.... that means he must of seen another one of these tribes." TK said he looked at his brother who lay on the table while Joe was fixing him up. 

"What I want to know is how he got shot if there isn't any civilization in miles from where we are." Sora replied she looked determined. "Yeah...when Matt survived the falling into that underground water fall then there must be a way out." Tai said excited they all were...they though he was dead...after he went through there...but he didn't and it only opened to them a new way to escape after being marooned here by the search and rescue teams for a year. 

A week later.... 

Matt looked much better then he did when he arrived only thing he need a support from a cane because he leg was still swore and it hurt...he still didn't want to talk about what he went through since his disappearance. 

"Matt." TK called to him Matt was sitting in a chair he was staring into space. "Matt?" TK questioned he approached him and then passed his hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trace then looked up at TK. "Huh?" he questioned. "I was calling you...didn't you hear?" he asked looking at his brother worried. 

"I wasn't paying attention.... anyways what do you want?" Matt asks watching his brother carefully. "Me, Tai, Sora and Joe want you to know Matt...I know it's hard but you got to tell us...if it was a way out...then.... we have to try...to escape...because I don't think I can handle another night or another day here...neither can Tai, Sora and Joe...and I know you don't want to be here...so come on." TK told him...he watched awaited an answer from his brother. 

Matt nodded "Okay I will.... your right...I don't want to be here any more." He answered. "Then good come with me." TK replied then helped his brother up. They began to walk to toward their tree house.... while around the place the villagers continued to do their work as they did ever day...they went up to stairs where Tai, Sora and Joe were. 

"Guys I know what your feeling...I feel home sick...we miss our families." He replied then took a seat on a small stool. "You said it that's why we will work together to get out of here...I'v made some weapons we can use." Tai uncovered a whole bunch of spears... "I've been watching how they make them...for a few months...then I started to try to make some...so I made five for all of us." He answered Sora smiled and rubbed his arm softly. 

"Good...well need it...but.... let me start." Matt looked at them and began. 

**_Flashback... _**

_"Ahhh!" Matt plunged in to the stone waterfall, he was in a pit that was in it...water was rushing in there was a hole. 'if I hold my breath and swim I can make it out and if I can't...then.' he stopped his thoughts there either way he was going to die if he didn't leave the cave pit. He inhaled deeply then dove under water he swam...under water...he could see light and it encouraged him to continue...he surfaced gasping for breath...Matt looked around his surroundings...he smiled almost started to laugh "YES!! Oh thank god!" he cried he quickly swam ashore. _

_He looked around then realized that Tai, TK, Sora and Joe weren't with him... 'I'll come back for them...when I get to civilization...' he thought he started off.... _

"I Kept on walking along the river.... I would stop...at one point a met up with another survivor..." 

_The rustling in the bush startled him. "Who's there!" Matt shouted another man came through the clearing Matt looked at him shocked "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He replied, he clamed. "Are you a local?" Matt asked the man only shook his head no... "Your one of the survivors?" he asked...the man looked at him. "Yeah are you?" he questioned. _

_"I was going to meet my daughter...we were going to see Matt Ishida perform." He said Matt kept quite as to whom he actually was for a bit. "What's your name?" he asked. "Michael." They shook hands "What's yours?" he questioned._

_Matt laughed, "You'll probably won't believe me...but any ways I'm Matt Ishida." He replied the guys eye's widened "You're the him?...I see the resemblance now." He replied. "Yeah...well my friends are stuck in a village....where a bunch of old English settlers from 16th century are...they ship wrenched there a long time ago there still there....the's also an native tribe...we've been in one hell of an adventure." Matt told him. _

_"Whoa....I didn't think that...there was such people." He replied. "Believe it...they still are in the old days....I need to get to civilization first...Do you want to help me out two is better then one...and I have been walking for almost over a week." he answered. _

"We walked for god knows how long...it started to rain...it felt as if months passed us fast...until one day." Matt stopped abruptly closed his eyes... "Matt are you okay?" TK questioned. "I'm okay..." his voice answer a bit broken up. "I got to know this guy...he was a good guy." Matt answered. "What happened?" Sora questioned. 

_"Hey is that a person?" Michael questioned him Matt looked. "It dose look like at person...painted in dark blue.... with white rings on him..." Matt gasped when he spotted the rifle in the person's hands. "Oh shit...come on we got to get out of here!" Matt replied, him and Michael took of into the direction they came from; they both ran full speed as fast as they could through the bush._

_Shots were being fired suddenly at them; they continued to run through pushing the leaves away from in front of him._

_"AH" Michael cried out Matt turned. "What's wrong!" he replied he turned to help his friend up. "No Matt go! You have to find your friends! Go...I'll be okay!" he shouted Matt nodded it started to rain and it was getting darker. _

_Matt nodded and took off while Michael hid himself in the foliage...and remained silent. 'This is bad. I shouldn't have left him...' he trailed off and stopped looking back an arrant shot rang out and this time it his him in his leg...Matt shut his mouth as he tried not to scream because of the pain. _

_He fell to the ground in pain he shook his head. "No I have to keep going...I have to hid.' He thought and continued to run awkwardly...and at a steadied pace. _

_"AHHHHHH!!!" the blood curdling cry echoed with in the forest followed by gunshots...then an eerily silence. _

_Matt eye widened in horror at the sudden relation that it was his friend who screamed out.... tears threatened to fall from his eyes...he felt like he lost a best friend...and he was feeling angry.... _

_"NO!!!" he cried out.... searched on the ground for some kind of weapon...he could use, he found a rock that was a good enough size and hid.... a lone native that was covered with blue and white rings walked passed Matt, he watched from his hiding spot early waiting for the chance to attack him... '1, 2....3!' Matt jump out quickly and with a swift hit over the head with the rock as hard as he could...the man died instantly...matt took this ammunition from him leaving the evidence of the killing there still._

_**End of Flashback**___

"I understand that if you think I'm a murder but...I had to do it...to save my self..." Matt whispered TK shook his head... "No Matt we understand..." TK answered. 

"Yeah man you have to save your self.... it's understandable anyone of us would have to do that." Tai to him he nodded as he sat there looking glumly. 

"Matt look.... there was nothing you could have done, I killed some guy too...all right.... but it was for us to survive because as it is in the wild you got to kill to survive....or something like that...I'm not sure...but any ways....never mind....if you thought it was bad it was no where near that." Tai told him. "I would have done it too." He answered. 

They were silent for a while. "I want to go to sleep." Matt answered he got himself up...the four knew he didn't want any help so they watched him limp toward there make shift home for the year. 

Sora watched him feeling guilty. "I feel sorry for him...to have to go through that." She replied, Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll get his help when we get out of here...and I know we all want out...and we all will be crazy enough to do something like what he did." He whispered. Joe nodded as well as TK...They all faced each other. 

"Let's make a pact to stick together through this...I know Matt will have a hard time leaving the safety of this place but we got to remind him about home.... friends, family.... loved ones." Tai said to them. 

"I'm in." Sora put her hand over top of her lover's hand... "Me too...I miss home...so much." He replied as he put his hand over Sora's. "Right...same here." Joe replied as he put his hand on the group. "And this is for Matt because I know he would want to leave.... I still have a feeling he want to be home again..." TK answered. 

******* 

Morning 

Matt woke up he slowly turned his head and saw Sora, Tai, Joe and his brother talking...he squinted his eyes and looked at them curiously then seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. "Guys?" he asked he rose up putting his legs over the side sitting in his hammock he looked toward them. 

"Matt." TK said he looked over to his brother the other look also. "Hey your up..." Sora said to him "Yeah...what are you talking about?" he asked. 

"Were going to leave this place once and for all." Joe told him. "What we can't we aren't even prepared to go." Matt answered he looked at them shocked. "Matt we are prepared...we have everything we need." Tai answered him. "I can't go back into that god forsaken place!" he shouted. "Shh!!" TK cried he looked around, as did Tai, Sora and Joe. 

"I can't! I went through hell and I don't want to go!" Matt shouted, TK grimaced at his brother's sudden attitude. "Matt....what about Samantha?" he asked Matt looked at his brother suddenly. "Don't you want to see her...I want to see Kari...I want to see mom and dad...our family." He told him in a forceful whisper. 

"I can't...face it.... I can't...leave me behind and come back after." He replied looking to the ground. "Matt there's no way we are going to disturb these peoples why of living if they discover that the world is more better then it could hurt them...it could cause major consequences...for them." Joe told them. 

Matt shook his head he then looked up at them he had a better determination in his eyes. "All right...after all you need to get passed the water fall and I know how to do it." He replied. "You can swim with you leg okay?" Sora asked. Matt nodded "Yeah no problem the swelling is down...I'm fine...we got to concentrate on the big price and that's returning home." Matt told them. 

"Good finally good to see you back to your old self." Tai said. "Yeah.....for the time being...this time I know we will be okay....I shouldn't let that experience stop me because those animals killed a friend...." he told them once again. 

"Okay then soon we should head off." Joe said to him.... "Then we are ready.... so lets get going before night fall.." Tai replied. 

************ 

"Okay here....we got to be careful when crossing where the water is passing through." Matt said he stepped into the river and then turned to the others. "Okay here the rope." Joe tossed Matt the rope that was tied to the tree to support them. "Okay when we get down there don't move." Just stay off to the side." He told them.... then started down into the hole. "OKAY NEXT!" he shouted, mean while outside...Sora grabbed a hold of the rope that Matt used to go down...she slowly began to guide herself down...Matt helped her when she reach the bottom. 

They took there turned until they all were in a waiting pool of sorts. "Okay...What now Matt?" Tai asked his friend. "I think there's a way out...right there." He pointed to a light that was coming from somewhere from outside the place they were in. 

Matt took a deep breath and went underneath the water he saw the light and saw a pathway leading somewhere where he was sure was the way out. He surfaced. "Okay...I'll go first.... there's a path way through there we should all be able to fit through it.." Matt replied. "Just remember follow the light and take one deep breath." He warned them they all nodded. 

"Okay I'm going see you on the other side." He replied, then nodded...Matt took one huge breath of air and went under and started to swim....after a while he surfaced on the other side gasping for air. 

"Okay Sora go." Tai told her she nodded. "Okay...here I go." She took a huge breath of air as Matt had and went underneath and started to swim toward the light....she then parted the cave like area and headed to the surface where Matt was waiting...Sora gasped for air coughing a bit...but she was all right. 

"TK go." Tai ushered him... "Okay guys meet you on the other side okay." He replied and repeated the steps that Sora and his brother took, going under water and swam toward the light then making it to the other side...he surfaced gasping for air. 

"Joe your turn." Joe nodded hearing Tai...the then began the same steps as the other three previously had done before...before going underneath the water he swam out toward the light...and rose to the surf he headed out of the water he gasped for breath. 

Tai was about ready to follow his friends when a voice stopped him. "Halt where do you go!" John called to him. Tai looked up and groaned. "I'm sorry John nothing against you or any of you friends...but we can't say here with you guys...we are out of place and you know it." Tai told him. "You have not told use the lost words." He cried to him. 

"That's because we don't know them.... by heart...we have to leave...we appreciate the nice things you did for us but we got to leave." Tai told him then turned took a deep breath and went underwater swimming toward the light... minutes later he surfaced...gasping for air. 

"Tai...oh...my god...you scared us." Sora said swimming toward her boyfriend. "It's.... okay." he replied trying to talk to her after his breath had run out. 

"Yeah man what took you too long?" Matt asked the five began to swim to shore. "John...is what happened he saw me and I told him I'm sorry but we don't belong with his tribe and then I left." He told them. 

"Oh....well who care...because were FREE!" TK shouted his voice echoed through the forest. The other began to laugh. "We are free...from crazy people in a society of the ghost tribe." Sora responded. "Ghost tribe?" Tai asked. 

"Yeah...they were shipwrecked here...and they are living in isolation from the rest of the world." She told them. 

"She has a point...but lets get going...we can find a way home some how if we look." Matt told them...all nodding they continued on their long trek homeward. 

**_To Be Continued........_**


	7. To Kill or Not to Kill: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Be Kill or Not to Kill Amazon To Kill or Be Killed: Chapter 6 

**_2 weeks......_**

It was getting dark and fog was being to rise, but the group continued their walk through the bushes, careful and being on alert every step they took through...it. "It's quiet." Sora said. "Yeah...I'm begin to think that something is going on." TK replied quietly as he continued to look around him. 

"Don't get paranoid you got to face things when they come don't think about what if's." Matt warned. 

"Easy for you to say." He commented. They have been around the jungle for about what seemed like for ever but what was really only 2 weeks the was no question that they were lost...and had no Idea where they were going. 'Walking along this small river for so long...' TK thought. 

Joe gasped...they turned to him. "What?" Sora asked "Look...if I'm not mistaken but there something hidden in the leaves." Joe walked toward the bush and uncovered it. "A boat." He answered they smiled. "This is good...I mean where there is a boat there must be some one.... here." Tai replied they nodded. 

"Yeah...but we need some one to guard it...Matt." TK looked at his brother, as did the others. "What? I'm not staying here by myself! Just because I'm crippled is it!" he cried. "No one thought that." Sora said. "Sure." He said angry. Tai gathered a bunch of sticks he set them in front of Matt. "Set a fire animals are scared of fire." He said to him. 

"Yeah.....yeah I know." Matt said as he gathered pile of sticks and laid them out in a circular fashion. "Okay here." Tai tossed him the lighter. "Don't lose it we will be back." He replied. 

**************** 

TK pushed the leaves back and walking through Sora, Tai and Joe followed they cautiously looked around the forest. 

"There's got to be some sign of life around here...if some guy came into the Amazon they he must have had a camp some where, and he must have had a way out too." Joe whispered. "Well I don't see any sign of a camp." TK answered. 

They continued to walk in silence.... Tai smelt the air there was a stench. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked the three smelt the air.. "Awe.... your right." Joe cried he tired to sniff where the smell was coming from...he moved right into the bush... "Joe wait!" Sora cried TK kept going straight ahead...hadn't not heard Joe. 

"It smells like decay...." Joe replied he ventured further...Sora ran passed him... "A radio!" she cried knelt down beside the big radio, picking up the transmitter.... she pressed buttons eagerly "Come in...." She called into the transmitter she listened there was a bit of static, she kept at it 

"I'm going up.... I found a camp." He whispered to her and Joe and him went forward the looked around the camp site.... a few camouflaged jackets hung up on lines the smell had worsened as the two approached the tent.... the sound of flies buzzing around. 

"Damn thing work." Sora kicked the radio angrily. "Stupid thing! Work!" she shouted angry, there was nothing coming from it... "Great." She looked around and followed where Tai and Joe had gone...to... she saw them.. 

"Guys..." she whispered she looked at the tent.... shocked a bit...Joe and Tai were walking around the out side. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Joe won't go in..." Tai replied.... Sora waved her hand in front of her nose. "Eww.....this is gross...the smell it smell like something died." Sora replied. 

Tai took the step forward opened the tent... "Ah.... shit.... what the...." he looked around.... blood...coved the table there was a pool of blood on the ground of the tent...that was form from the blood that dripped from the table...the blankets were messed. "Holy crap...what ever happened..." Joe trailed off. 

Tai went into the tent...he saw a map picking it up. "Guys we might as well take some of this stuff." He replied looking at him...Sora looked sick Joe came into the tent and look around he picked up a flashlight. "We could use that...." Joe then looked over and picked up a compass. 

Sora couldn't step any where near the inside of the tent... "Oh god.... I can't go in there." She replied covering her mouth. "Where's TK?" Tai questioned. Sora looked around her... "I don't know..." Sora went back to where the radio was. 

.............................. 

TK kept going he stopped feeling that no one was with him...he turned around. "Tai....Sora.....Joe?" he called...he looked back and kept walking forward. 

His foot got stuck under a root then tripping and falling flat on his stomach, he groaned raised his head his eyes slowly adjusted to what was in front of him...his eyes widened he started to freak... a human skull.... "My god, my god....." he scramble to get up he kept slipping he then noticed he was standing on a pile of bones....a lot of them. "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed and took off.

..................... 

He was running for his life 'oh my god...' kept running through his mind as in a few seconds he was stopped by some one who grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth. Shaking he tried to bite who ever it was. 

"TK! Get a hold of yourself! Did you want to tell the entire place to know were we are!" Tai cried, Sora, Joe watched him concerned. "MY GOD WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried. "What's the matter you looked like you seen a ghost!" Sora said as she watched him carefully. 

".... There.....were tons...of bones..." he replied shakily. 

"Come on get a grip Don't freak out like that we won't get far if those guys that Matt said where barbaric animal god now's what they'll do if they found out that five of us were around." Tai warned him. "Okay! I get it, all right." He answered. 

"Okay good." Tai replied, he looked at the stuff they had in their hands... "Come on we got to get what ever we can get from the tent...I have a feeling who ever was there gotten eaten or killed." Joe said Sora nodded. "Okay guys let's just go get what ever could be useful." 

The four then went toward the camp...Sora pulled off the Jacket from the clothesline. Tai had found a flash light it worked still to which was good thing...he gave it to TK. 

************* 

Matt turned at every little small noise...until he heard what he feared the most to hear....the growling of animal....it was near him...Matt stood up. "Get away!" he warned it, it only growled slightly...the bushes stirred around him. "BACK OFF!" Matt shouted. 

Matt stuck a stick into the fire...he waited for the stick to catch fire...then took it out of the flames.... he waved it around the area. Matt kept his eyes on the look out. 

From the corner he saw a flash of black he turned to face it. 'Nothing. What was that...dose it enjoy to play bloody mind games?' he thought worried and yet angry at the same time. The flame on the end of his stick went out...smoke came from it a bit he then put it into the flames again. 

"Come out cat." He replied he stood up next to the fire the stick in his hands holding it in a protective stance. 

"Matt." Tai and the other's came...he put his guard down... "Look we have to move there's a panther around that sounds hungry...I'd rather not stick around and find out." He answered to them... "Okay but first we found a camp.... it was deserted." Sora replied. 

Matt looked at the stuff.... "Boot grease?" he asked. "Yeah.... we could put it on or faces...for camouflage." Joe said, Matt nodded "Good Idea." He opened the small can taking his finger he swiped it over the black substance...he close his left eye and put a streak of boot grease on... 

Then making another streak under his left eye.... Sora dipped her finger into the black substance also...then applying to her face as well. 

"TK your turn Sora held up the small container to him. "No thanks....." he replied looking at his brother then to Sora. "Come on it's a good Idea." Tai said he then copied the print on Sora's face because it did look pretty cool. 

Joe and TK looked at each other. "Maybe to you guys this is a good Idea but...I don't want my face painted with grease." Joe said. "Okay fine....I'll keep it in my pocket for now." Matt said as he put the container lid back on and closed it then into his pocket it went. 

"Come on." Matt said the lead the way through the forest.... they suddenly heard a scream from there left. "We have to see who is there! They could be in trouble." He said then ran through the brush Joe followed the other three stayed back. "Matt Wait!" Tai called, She and Tai responded and took off, Tai followed her. "Sora wait a minute." He called after her. 

TK was left there alone once again..... "Great...they leave me behind..." he went to followed them. 

*********** 

Joe came to a halted beside Matt who was looking at something. "Matt what is it?" he asked. "Look...a guy he's tied to a pole." He replied. 

"What that's insane..." Joe stopped mid-sentence. He kept muttering something they couldn't understand. "What's he saying?" Matt questioned. 

Tai, Sora then TK arrived to the scene now. "We should help him." Sora said she went to go but Matt grabbed her arm.... "Sora it's a trap." He whispered, Sora pulled her arm away from him... "He's a human being Matt! You can't just leave him there!" she shouted. Tai put his hand over her mouth. "Sora shh." He whispered to her. 

"Well I'll back you guys up." TK said he grabbed a stick, they watched the man.... "Come on they aren't coming back..." Joe got up approached the man. "We here to help you!" he said to him as the man looked at him terrified. Matt came out and started to help Joe out. "OH my god!" Joe cried out.... "What?" Matt asked. 

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "They....cut his eat off!" he cried the left side of the mans face which they couldn't see because it was dark and the rain pouring didn't make it any better...blood ran down his face on to his close. 

The man rambled on.... over and over....in Spanish "Kill me please! Before they do." 

"Joe come on.... they are coming!" Matt called to him panicked... "We can't just leave him here." Joe complained. "We have too.... he won't be any good.... if they find out that he's gone they will know that were out here." He cried...Matt pulled Joe away from there.. "Run!" Matt shouted to the three. 

"What's why?" TK said to him. "No time come on!" he cried. 

The rain poured down on them now...the five struggled to see as they ran through the bush.... it was wet. They all took cover behind a large tree, panting and exhausted the rain continued to pound from the sky. 

The heard pain stricken screams, they all closed there eyes knowing well what had happened visible ill and shaken and scared. "I don't want to be here any more." Sora threw her arms around Tai...and began to cry...TK looked away from Sora who was crying. "I used to like horror films not any more...I'm living one in real life." He exclaimed quietly. 

"I wanted to help him...why didn't you let me help him!" Joe shouted angry at Matt. "It was out of your hands! He was goner either way!" he replied angrily 

Joe took his glasses off and wiped them of the best he could. "Okay.... look were all testy...at time okay...I'm sorry...I'm not used to this..." he replied to them. "We all aren't." Tai said as he held Sora in his arms.... 

**_Morning...._**

Sora was first to wake up.... she looked around...her clothing was soaked from the rain that night the sun was out and the birds sung, she sat there 'Nice bloody day' she thought bitterly. Sora heard faint rustling in the bush then saw a flash of skin colored clothing. 

"hmm...someone's...around." she got up and took the stick that was in TK hands. 

Quickly ran after who ever that was who was spying on them. 

**_To Be Continued...... _**


	8. The Blue People: Chapter 7

Amazon Chapter 7 _The Blue People _

A few moments later after Sora was gone, the guys began to wake up. Tai was the first to notice. "Sora! SORA!" he called. The other three realized that Sora wasn't with them. 

"Sora!" Tai called again he looked around the forest nothing no signs of her he was scared out of his mind that she was lost somewhere or she could have run into those things that Matt had. "I'm going to look for her." He replied he started off running the same direction Sora had taken. 

"Tai! Come back!" Joe called TK, Matt and Joe were now alone. "Tai can make it through okay." Matt said unsurely. "Maybe...if they don't come back by tonight...then something wrong and we will go look for them." Joe said. "Hmm...why don't I like this at all?" TK said to them. 

"Your not the only one but we can't split up....now.....we already lost Tai and Sora..." Matt said to him. "What and you think it's a good thing?" he asked angry a bit. "No I don't TK...But what choice do we have when they take off like that...they have to realize that this isn't a game this is reality and in reality when you take a risk. That risk could turn out to be life threatening okay." Matt replied.

'Oh great.' Joe thought he watched them they sounded like they were going to start to fight now. 

"It doesn't matter Matt! There are friends!" TK replied angry...he wasn't shouting just raising his voice slightly. 

"Okay That's enough. Both of you." Joe demanded. 

************** 

Japan, Obadia 

Kari felt her stomach 'It was the right idea...I know everyone disagreed with it...but it was my decision....I want this...no matter how much it hurt to lose him.' She thought to herself...she continued back to her work at her desk, then noticing the calendar on her desk. 

'Three months pregnant, TK....I know you'd understand why I did this.....I just want you to know that I love you.' She thought. 

"Miss. Kamiya.... you have a phone call." The principal came over the P.A Kari sighed she went to her teacher assistant "Hey could you watch them." She whispered. "Yeah I got it Kari." She replied. Kari walked down to the office. 

When she got there she picked up the phone...that was on line two. "Hello." She answered. "Mom.... not now.... no....I said I was fine. Who told you that I wasn't?......Yolie?.....Okay listen...I don't understand why you think I'm hurting myself..........I know but... having this baby is my idea! I don't want too talk about this now...mom....bye." 

Kari hung the phone up, she gritted her teeth. "I can't believe Yolie.... she's supposed to be my friend I thought she understood." Kari felt ill she walked to the staff room sat down. 

**_Flash back...._**

_2 weeks before the trip to South America. _

_"TK please do it for me...you know you preserve some sperm...for just in case the impossible happens and you can't have kids again..." Kari tailed off TK was a little annoyed with her persistence on this. "Come you know how uncomfortable I am about this..." he whined. _

_"Yeah...but could you do it for me...please.... I promise this will be the only thing I make you do." She begged. TK closed his eyes... "Okay um...all right if it will make you stop about this subject then yeah...I'll go ahead with it." He replied. _

_Kari jumped and hugged him. "You won't regret it." She said and kissed him. "I better not." He answered back. "And if your brother found out about this...he'll bring it up every single time....until I die...I will never hear the end of it...especially if Matt found out about it too...the two of them...." he shook he would never want to go through that... _

End Flashback 

She rubbed her abdomen.... "Yours and mine..."she said out loud. 

"Hey." Kari was broke from her trance...looked over to the door. "Yolie.... what are you doing here?" Kari questioned she pushed her self out of her chair. "And me." Mimi came from the door also. "Mimi...." she trailed off. 

"Mimi wanted to talk to you...." Yolie looked at Kari "Fine." She answered a little angry at Yolie. "I'll go wait out there." She pointed out of the staff room, and then walked out. 

Kari went over to Mimi and gave her a hug. "Kari I know I've been away a lot...and that's because of my job...I heard about what you did." She whispered to her. 

Kari pulled away from her friend then sat down. "So what Mimi.... I don't see the big deal...why is everyone so upset about this?" Kari questioned her. "There not upset Kari...they are concerned...so am I...your setting your self up for more heart ache what happens when he or she asks about dad.... what are you going to say?" Mimi asked.... taking a seat in front of her. "I'll tell them the truth...when they would be old enough to hear It." She responded. 

"Kari....are you sure your going to handle that kind of hurt?" she asked.... "What if they see pictures...of Tai...and TK...., Matt....Sora." she questioned. "I'll deal with it....I can." She said, she was near tears...and Mimi felt horrible for doing this to her. "There's no use now...I'm keeping this child." Mimi smiled at her lightly 

"Well, okay then...remember that I'll be there for you if you need anything." She said to her softly. 

*************** 

Samantha sighed he was looking at a picture of him... 'So long ago.' She thought. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from his picture... "Oh...matt...how badly I want to here you propose...to me." She said out loud 

Sighing she looked over at the tv. 

******************

**_Amazon Rainforest....._**

TK stopped and pointed. "There...that's where the pile should be." Matt and Joe both looked "I can't see a thing TK." Matt said to him. 

TK walked passed him then kept going, Joe and Matt followed behind him closely. "Here." He replied he looked down at the bones...Joe and Matt gasped. "My god...what kind of thing would do this?" Matt questioned...Joe bent down and examined a piece. 

"I would say jaguar...but these bones there is to many...I don't think a jaguar would be up to that kind of meal." he replied trailing Joe reached into the pile and pulled out a long bone....he stood up. "Hmm...well...your guesses would be right TK these are human..." Joe said measuring up the bone against his thigh... "This is the femur." 

"But...where did they come from...I mean. There's a lot of bones...where on earth did what ever it is find all these people?" Matt asked. 

"It's not hard...the natives and the chosen people or any other person that enters here." Joe said... "Then that means we are targets if we don't leave...we will never see our family again..."TK said trailing off. "Let's not think about the worst...we will get out of here." Joe replied in hoping voice. 

"What about Tai...and Sora...both of them screwed up big time now...how are we going to find them?" TK asked he looked near tears. "Don't you realize that if we don't go back what do I tell Kari....I couldn't find you brother...because he ran off...and we don't know where he is?" he asked 

"We'll find them...both...sooner or later we will run into them." Matt said to his brother. "Right...lets get back to the camp it's starting to get dark." Joe says he drops the bone on the ground. "Wait...lets find them...I know it's late but...if we look when it's night we might have better chance of finding them." TK replied, both Joe and Matt were about to protest "Pleases....." he begged. 

The two both nodded. "Maybe we can find something else. That will help us." Joe said. 

************ 

Tai walked through the muck then jumped into the river crossing it climbing on top of shore.... he was exhausted...he had been searching forever...he couldn't find her anywhere resting there for a while he closed his eyes. "Sora...where are you." He thought out loud. 

He looked up through the clearing in the canopy and saw the sun was setting slowly it was getting darker. "Man...I have to keep finding her." He picked himself up and began to look through the bush.... being tired and exhausted he trip landing on stomach he groaned he lift himself.... he saw feet he looked up...a lady stood there.... dressed in khaki's. 

He stared at her oddly.... and started to walk the other direction... "Do you want me to follow you? Do you know where my lady friend went she has red hair...its sort of orangey?" he asked she nodded Tai smiled 'Finally...some one that can help.' He thought and followed her. 

************** 

**_Nighttime...._**

Matt, Joe and TK walked through the brush...it was nighttime.... they searched for hours without success. "Look it's pointless we won't find them...do you realized that we've been here and no---." Matt was interrupted rudely. "Shut up Matt." He said. Matt angry. "What for? What's going on?" he asked. "Shhh...listen." he whispered...Matt came silence....so did TK. 

"Music?...sounds like the violin" he said.. "Well let's go find out where it's coming from." Matt whispered the three went into the direction of where the music sounded like it was coming from...as they got closer it grew louder. 

"It sounds like...if your happy and you know it." TK said out loud. "Yeah...it doses...but where is it coming from and who could be playing an violin in the middle of the rain forest?" Matt asked. Joe and TK shrugged. 

As the came closer to was seemed like to be a cave. "Is that even possible?" TK asked no one answered the looked around cautiously. "Well you go it...first...me and Joe will cover your back." Matt said to his brother. "But...what if it some kind of danger?" he asked, Matt gave him the knife. "Just hold them back with this if anything worse come to that...then slash their throat." He said to him. TK looked at him offended a bit and started to carefully enter the cave it was narrow but just big enough for them to go through it...Matt and Joe followed TK watching to make no one else came in after they went in. 

TK care came the end he peeked in saw a lady she was playing the violin Matt and Joe soon joined him they watched her. "Um...lets go...I got a bad feeling" Joe whisper to them, as they were about to leave the music stopped. 

"It's been a long time since I had visitors." She replied putting her violin down. TK, Matt and Joe looked at her uncertainly they looked like frozen deer in headlights. "I didn't practice for long.... that must have sounded awful." She replied again. 

She then looked at them again. "Well come in...I don't mean you three harm." She replied, TK walked in, then Matt...Joe remained on edge a bit but followed them. 

"Um...you must have some way of going to the outside world don't you?" Matt asked the lady. "Would you like some tea I could make some for you." She said to them. "Yeah...sure...thank you." TK said for all three of them. 

"I don't like her one bit." Joe said to them. "You and me both." Matt answered. "Hey...she's offering us something to drink okay...lets take advantage of this." TK said, matt agreed. "Yeah...I mean what harm can she do...she offering us a warm drink something we hadn't had in a long time." Matt said. 

"You missing the point don't you remember she completed dodged the question." Joe said a little louder then he should have. 

The lady returned. "I wasn't dodging a question.... yeah I would have a way out.... why is that what you are trying to do?" she asked. 

"Yeah...we crashed here the rescuers didn't find us...there's two more of us...they got lost some where we were looking for them." Matt said looking at her. 

"Well...I guess we might have to fatten you guys up...you look malnourished..." the whistle blew indicting the water was ready. "Oh that must be the water...I'll get you all something to eat also." She told them then once again disappeared in to a room behind her. 

"I don't like this she is nuts." Joe replied he looked at the two others. "She wants to be nice she's giving us shelter and food...why can't you see that as a good thing?" Matt asked...TK nodded. "Yeah...Joe relax." He answered.

"You don't understand we can't trust her I told you there is something wrong with her did you hear what she said...fatten us up...doesn't that mean any thing?" Joe asked a little angry as he whispered to them. 

"She wants to feed us because she wants us to get home Joe so just relax your acting like she going to eat us." TK said. 

Joe was about to say something when she returned. "Your lucky it was dinner time...here the food I promised she placed each a plate of food to them...TK dove in so did Matt Joe just looked at the food he then looked up at the lady. 

"Mmmm...This is good what is it...it has a salty taste." TK replied as he ate it...Joe looked at the two...then up the her.... she smiled them then saw him she smiled and this time she let her teeth show...they were filed to be pointy and sharp. Joe then poked at the food at his plate the meat...was a piece of something until Joe notices a tattoo on Matt's plate. Joe smacked Matt and TK's plates away. 

"JOE what did you do that for!" they both cried at the same time... "Look at what you are eating look at it!" he cried...Matt picked up a piece he looked and saw the tattoo it was on of a heart.... that had.... everything clued it...he spit out what he had in his mouth. 

"YOU ARE SICK!" Joe cried standing up in toll disgust. "MY GOD YOU'RE A PHYSICOTIC WOMAN!!" Matt shouted angrily, She started to laugh...TK had finish nearly gagging on the stuff he had just eaten...he felt sick. "Your staying for dinner aren't you?" she asked him. 

Joe ran for the door on there left side he stepped into there flies buzzed around...he saw Sora...and Tai they were both tied up and hanging from a rope to which there hands where tied to and they were gagged...then body parts and blood every where, hands, arms....feet. 

Sora and Tai tried to scream for them to help them but Joe, Matt and TK were to freaked out and ran out of there in a hurry running to ward the exit way where they had, the lady laughed. "You can't get out.... your trapped!" she said still laughed. 

"HAHAHA!!!" 

Matt Stopped in his tracks as the people in painted in blue with white circles came in...he looked back at her then to the others. 

Joe, TK and Matt back away from the entrance as the people Matt had described pushed them into the cave. She laughed more "Where did you think you were going...you're the main course." She replied. 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Note:** Ah...another cliffhanger sorry...okay good stuff right J oh...and this story will go up to 10 chapters .... so that would be...so three more chapters. 


	9. SOS: Chapter 8

Amazon Chapter 8: SOS

They were in a small compound similar to the one where Sora, Tai and TK were being held in by the natives, they were tied to stakes that were placed in to the ground they didn't have any gags on. Sora and Tai hadn't spoken to the other three in a while. 

"So were you just going to leave us there?" Sora questioned. "Because you certainly didn't make an attempt to help us." She whispered at them harshly. 

"Look were sorry we would have come back and saved you guys if we had escaped." Matt told her. "Oh bull shit." Tai cried he replied just as angrily as Sora was. 

"It's over let's not dwell on that matter any more." Joe commented. "Well It's kind of hard!" Sora shouted this time catching the attention of their captives. 

"Is something wrong?" the Vokara asked them. "Nothing everything is peachy." TK replied "Good…" she replied eyeing them before she brought her attention back to the main entertainment, they were whipping a man with hot whip. 

TK looked around for something on the ground 'maybe if I find something sharp like a sharp stone or….' He saw something in the dirt it was half hidden by the dark but he could make it out barely he reached out his left foot and pulled the dirt and arrow head toward him…. then slowly toward his back where he could inch down and pick it up with his hands… 

Matt noticed his what his brother was doing and grew suspicious. "Takeru what are you doing?" Matt whispered. "Um hold on." He replied he concentrated then slowly inched himself down to the ground he was sat down for a second…whit his free fingers managed to pick up the arrowhead then he stood back up. 

"Okay you have something what is it?" Matt asked him carefully and in a whisper. "Nothing…I'll tell you later." He replied. 

"Man…your so annoying TK." Matt whispered. 

***************** 

**_Hours later… _**

'I got it!' he thought triumphantly the rope holding his wrist fell to the ground. 

"Guys." TK whispered. "Looking behind me." He called to them softly. "What Takeru? " Matt asked before looking and gasped. 

"How?" Matt question Sora, Tai and Joe all looked over gasping in surprise. "TK." Sora whispered. "I know just listen okay…I used an arrow head it took me a while but I got out of it I'll pass the one to Matt okay…then he'll past on to you. Okay." They nodded looking at what the captives where doing. TK pushed the arrowhead closer to his brother so he'd be able to reach it. 

Then Matt carefully reached out to get it and pull it close to him carefully with out making they're captives curious to what they were doing. 

"Got it." Matt replied…TK looked at him shocked. "You have to do it right or else it will take longer." Matt told him…he passed to Joe next Matt passed it to him. "Yes." Sora exclaimed quietly. "Sora?" Tai asked her. "I'm free just get a jagged rock and rub it on the rope it won't take long to untie ourselves that way." She whispered to him. Tai proceeded down and sat for a moment before going back up the poll and standing and began to rub the rock on the rope….one a few strands snapped already then the rope fell apart, freeing one of his hands he then freed he other hand soon after. 

"Okay hurry Joe you're the last one to get out of the ropes." Tai whispered to him. "Okay I know…I'm almost done." Joe said back. "Okay I got it." He replied. "TK..what's your plan?" Matt asked. "Okay…see the ammunition near the fire…I'm going to grab a hand full and throw it into the fire." He replied. "Are you nuts! You'll get us killed!" Joe cried in a really whispery voice. "It's the only way…." He answered back. 

Tai nodded agreeing, he looked around the camp some of them were standing guard. "Okay…we have to be quick…if you can take a gun and some ammunition that would be great…but don't if you can't make it out on time." He answered…the five nodded in agreement. 

Sora knew where they're would be a box of ammunition she was ready…then suddenly a thought struck her. "Oh…Tai cover me…behind me there a whole bunch of ammunition…If I can get it…with out them noticing then...we can all just throw a hand full of bullets into the fire from here…then we got a better chance of to get out of here with out injury…easier then TK's way." She told him. "Okay." He replied. 

While they're captives where busy not paying attention to the dinner meal…Sora took the opportunity and snuck to the boxes of ammunition she took two boxes and opened one she went behind Tai. "Tai open your hands." She whispered into his ear, she took some of the bullets and put them into his hand, Sora went around to the other three and gave some of the bullets she held on to the box. As she went to move back to the post one of them notice and shouted out that one had escaped. 

"NOW!" Tai cried…as if on motion all five threw the ammunition into the fire causing exploding bullets to ricochet all over the place. 

There were screams of help…while the five escaped they were meet guards at the door… Sora rushed by the Tai, Matt, TK and Joe then karate kicking one of them between the legs he went down she kicked him once more before stealing his weapon. 

Tai punched one out and kicked another that was after him to the ground…Matt bull dozed through the blue men steeling a fully load rifle he fired at any of them that came near him once….Joe and TK quickly returned with stuff they all ran out of there as fast as they could Sora then launched the box so it was sent flying into the fir causing and huge eruption of ricocheting bullets everywhere. 

They ran for their lives meanwhile Matt kept and eye make sure none of those psychotic people followed them. They jumped into the river and crossed it…hurriedly and kept on going trying to get as far away as possible. 

Once they thought they were far away enough from the camp they stopped for a well needed rest. 

"Okay….let's…see…that makes it three times we tired daring escapes and the all worked pretty good…it was damn fun." Sora replied, Tai shook his head at his girlfriend… "Fun…maybe but not getting killed and eaten by them." He replied breathing heavily. 

"True." She answered. "But look on the bright side we got guns…and ammunition tons of it…if anything messes with us we'll kill it." Sora said. 

"Sora you changed…big time." TK replied. "Oh yeah how do you figure?" she questioned. "Nothing, I think we all did." He replied. 

"Oh and Sora…Don't run off like that again!" Matt shouted at her angry. "if you hadn't you wouldn't have been caught by that women and we wouldn't have to been in situation like that." He whispered to her. 

"Touché." Sora replied. 

******* 

They were on the move again moving further away from that impending dangers that where they had just been in. They were tired and exhausted…after a night of none sleep and fearing they were going to be eaten by cannibals. 

"How much further?" TK commented. " Maybe a little more…I left that stupid Amazon book at the chosen camp." Joe replied. "And my duffle bag with all our stuff in it." He replied. "Oh…no…" Sora trailed of remember her and Tai's bags. 

"Never mind it's too late to head back any where I have a feeling that we might be getting out of this hell hole very soon." Matt said as he kept on walking further. 

"Right, we got to go…material position aren't important …our lives are and I want to go back home and tell my family I'm alive." Sora said. "We are probably legally dead now." Joe answered cutting the happy mode out. 

"Yeah…true…I wonder what's happening?" TK thought out loud. 

"They are probably trying to move on with their lives." Matt said glumly. "I imagine that Samantha has moved on and my band member probably got a new head singer…. and he's probably going a better good job of replacing me." Matt trailed of in thought. 

"This is fucked up…our lives are so fucked up because the rescue team left us here in this nut place to die!" Tai shouted. "Hey…relax…" Sora whispered she rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered they kissed softly. 

"I wonder if Kari moved on?" TK thought out. "I don't think she would TK she was so in love with you." Sora replied. 

"How do you know for sure?" he asked. "Because she told me once…she told me that she wanted your kids...and she wanted to marry you." She said softly. 

This made him cry… "Oh Sora look what you did." Matt sighed…he patted his little brother on the back. "TK never mind concentrate on us leaving…we can't think of home just yet." Matt told him, he nodded and tried to hold back his own tears. 

******** 

The five stopped now they were on a slight hill rise it over views the vast acre of the Amazon rain forest they stepped out in to the clearing. 

"This is good…I'm tired." Sora said falling on to her knees Tai and Joe had gathered some dry wood and put some in circular fashion. "Okay…this is our resting for the night." Tai said he got some dry grass and set it on fire it then start to burn the wood the five sat around the fire. 

"This is discouraging." TK replied, looking across the distance it acres of trees….an air craft flew over them not even noticing they were there. 

"HERE! WERE HERE!" Joe shouted waving his arms widely in the air. "Joe it's not coming back." Tai replied as the plane was flying further away from them. "But there has to be a way to single for help…" Joe said he trailed off realizing an old method of and SOS signaling. "That it…we can use smoke signals." He replied. 

"But how when no planes come her for hours? Beside who in a plane is going to notice that?" Sora questioned. "We have to have hope that someone out here can see the signals…you can see smoke from up to a mile away…we never no if we don't try." Joe said to them, Tai nodded. He pulled his shirt off. "We could use this as the blanket." Tai said hand Joe his shirt. "Okay…we will take turns doing this…someone needs to search for wood and we need some one else to keep guard. 

"I'll keep Guard." Matt replied he took the rifle and looked to make sure it was loaded. "Okay start operation home." He said. Sora and Tai nodded standing up. "We will search for more dry wood." Tai said referring to Sora. "Okay I'll help Joe then." TK replied. 

Tai picked up the other rifle and he check to see if it was loaded and it was. "Okay I'll take this just in case." He said taking some of the ammunition with him if they did run into trouble. 

"Okay we don't want to burn the shirt we have to gather the smoke underneath it then let it go up in a big cloud so the cloud is dark enough for you to see from a distance." Joe replied the held tai's shirt over the fire letting the smoke build underneath then took the shirt off of it…and a large cloud of smoke rose high into the air. "Okay we got to make more like that." TK said the two started the work on that. 

Matt was tied his hair back with an elastic…it was getting too long then he liked it too be. It was bad enough that he couldn't shave. He watched as Sora and Tai walked down the hill to get more dry word he stood on a small flat piece of rock then he watched around make sure there was no one…approaching them from behind or an hiding any where to spoke them…or to jump out at them. 

Sora and Tai where picking up small piece's of wood….Tai didn't have his shirt. He dropped the small pieces of wood on the ground. "Here Tai we could use my shirt to carry it back." Sora replied, she pulled her shirt over her head and lent it to him. "Okay…here a bigger piece." Sora replied she came back dragging really big piece. Tai had put the small wood bits into Sora tank top and tied the two straps together. 

"Sora let me carry that." Tai told her. "No it's Okay Tai…I got it." She told him. 

******** 

Matt heard noise it was darker now…he couldn't see that well and held the rifle out and was about to pull the trigger when he heard Sora's voice. "Matt don't shoot!" she cried she was out of breath it seemed. "Your back…what took so long.?" He asked. "I found this really big piece of log, Tai's carrying it now." She told him looked behind her Tai was coming up…. "Here I'll help you out Tai." Matt put down the rifle and went to help him carry the log back up to where Joe and TK were.

**Mean while….in a small Brazilian village**. 

"Momma…I saw smoke clouds come from over in Amazonian." The youngster to his mother in Spanish, she turned to her little boy. "Marco…you don't make things up like that." His mother told him sternly. "But momma I'm not making it up." He replied a bit angry. "That's enough Marco…eat your dinner." She told him. 

"I'll show you tomorrow momma…I'm not lying." He replied and ate his dinner. 

**_To Be Continued…._**

**_Will this be the big break that the five have of getting out of the Amazon rain forest? _**

**_ Find out on the next chapter of Amazon._**


	10. Homeward Bound: Chapter 9

Amazon Chapter 9:  Homeward Bound

It was really early in the morning when Joe woke up, TK had be up already, he was on watch and made sure the fire didn't go out, Matt was next to wake followed by Tai and Sora. 

"let's hurry and start our duties." Matt replied. "I'm stared we haven't eaten anything for a while." Sora whispered tiredly. "I know what you mean." Tai told her. 

"I don't want to think about what I ate last time." TK cringed disgustedly. "You and me bother Bro." Matt answered. "Well come TK let's start the sos again." Joe replied TK got up and lazily walked over to Joe. "Okay now" Joe and TK began again the same routine they were doing before the sun has set yesterday. 

Matt was keeping guard of their site while Tai and Sora were out in search for some more wood. 

************* 

_**The small Brazilian village**___

The same boy dragged his mother out it was now late morning "Momma look!" the boy pointed sure enough the boy was right the smoke was coming up in puffs at a time it was far away you could barely see it, but it was visible enough to cause of concern for her. 

She immediately went to phone the authorities. "Hello, the Amazonian is on fire!" the lady called into the receiver…. 

_**News broadcast in South America…**___

"There is early speculation that the Amazon rain forest has caught fire, although this had not been confirmed the military will be investigating where the smoke is coming from…and will stop it." 

……….. 

Military helicopter is flying toward the smoke. "That looks like an SOS." One man replied. "Not a fire it's an SOS." He whispered the helicopter went flying toward it. 

********* 

Tai and Sora returned with some wood, when they did they all heard helicopter sound coming. Matt, Tai and Sora all ran to where TK and Joe were still producing the signals. "Guys helicopter coming our way!" TK said to them. 

They all waved their hands up to the helicopter as it hover above them…a latter descended downward and an military person came down it. 

"We are the survivors from the crash in the Amazon." Joe told him in Spanish since he took that extra course it was quite helpful for them in they're case, the guy radioed into the helicopter. "Confirm there is no fire that was an SOS, there is five survivors from the crash in the Amazon a year ago." He told the pilot. 

******** 

Mean while the rest of the world was being told about a fire in the Amazon, but no evidence it was a real fire or not showed. 

_**Japan Obadia…**___

Kari was sitting in class when she got a phone call from her mother… "Mom?" she asked carefully. "Sweet heart they found Survivors from the crash so far they don't…" her mother stopped in she gasped and began to cry. "Mom what wrong? Who is it?" she asked she held the phone close to her waiting for her mother to stop crying. 

"Your brother, they're all there. Everyone alive!" she cried…Kari had tears in her eyes …she needed to see for herself. 

She quickly turned on the TV , They were showing the wreckage from the plane when it had crashed last year in the spring 

"The Plane went down early last spring in the Amazon rain forest believing that all passengers and crew members on that flight had died…The Brazilian government has confirmed that there are five survivors…but did not guaranty that they are who they say they were. From what we are told…Taichi Kamiya junior soccer player (show a picture of him)….Sora Takenouchi Junior Tennis player (Shows a picture of her)….Takeru Takaishi author (show a picture of him)….Joe Kido(show a picture of him) and Matt Ishida lead signer from the Ice wolfs (shows a picture of him) are all reported to be the survivors from the crash. The report is still out there, we will won't confirm until there is actually proof." Kari looked at the TV stunned. 

"Takeru…." She whispered she then began to cry. 

********** 

They were aboard the helicopter as it began it journey to Rio de Janeiro airbase where the helicopter was deployed. "Do you understand English?" the rescuer asked them. They nodded. "Yeah." Matt told him. 

"How did you guys survive?" he asked them. "We don't know…when we woke from the wreckage we all left…and went away from the wreckage…when we heard the helicopters from the rescue team, we tried to hurry back but we were too slow to get there on time and you guys left us behind." Matt replied his voice was angry. 

"Can you have toiletries there waiting where you are taking us…I want a hot shower and I want to get these knots out of my hair." Sora told him. "Yes…we so need it! And food lots of food…I'm starved we haven't eaten in a while." TK put in. 

"I'll see what I can do…let me radio into the base and tell them okay." He said then went to the front of the chopper. 

"Look for the sake of those tribe we will not disturb them." Sora said. "But those guys were fucking nuts!" Matt shouted at her. "Listen Yamato, would you want your world to be up turned by new comers that are aliens to them….we should leave them alone." She told him. 

Matt was angry. "Sora look at this would you think they would benefit if they knew that there was a civilized world with so much in store…that we could bring them back to they're home in Europe after decades of living in a jungle with out so much a touch of technology...I could change they're lives…for good." Matt replied. 

"Matt you're missing the point. They won't know what home was….they grew up in there civilization as it was approximately two hundred years ago, if you were too just take them out of there and put them into present day London they would be lost…they wouldn't know what to do." Joe told him. 

"Okay…you have a point but why not improve there life…they would live much longer…they can establish there own town in England…some where in the countryside…what? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. 

"Matt it wouldn't go good we won't tell know one about those natives….about the chosen village and the cannibals…if we did it would just ruin them…we can't do that." TK said. 

Matt looked to Tai he just nodded agreeing with what the other four said. "I'm just thought it would be good to help them that's all." He replied. "We know but it's best if we don't interfere…so we keep the secret with us okay?" Sora said to Matt. He nodded. 

"So instead of telling the whole world what happen in the passed year what do we tell them?" Matt asked, they all looked among each other uncertain of what to say to do. 

"I don't know." TK replied, he looked at Tai who just shrugged "Don't look at me, just because I was the lead of the digi destined doesn't mean that I can lie about how we survived out there." He said. 

"I guess we don't have a choice…then." Sora said. "Then we tell them about the tribes." Matt said to them. Sora hugged Tai tightly as she thought over if they should or shouldn't tell the world about the tribes. "We could just tell them we don't even know where we were in the Amazon and if they do go and look for them they'd have to search the whole forest…and that place was huge." Joe told them. 

The pilot came back to them… "They are going to have five showers with toiletry and everything provided as well as clean clothing and food ready upon touch down in an hotel in Rio de Janeiro." He replied, then going back to the pilot seat. 

"But…I don't want a bunch of photographer taking a picture of me when I'm like this!" Matt replied. "You'll be given star status entrance to the hotel." He replied back. 

"Great." Matt replied dryly. "Would you quit acting so picky all the sudden." Sora told him. "I'm not acting pick…I want to be presented in a clean way not like this." He replied pointing to his beard and hair. "It's not like you're the only one." Tai replied. 

"I don't care…I don't want to be seen like this period." He replied. "Oh great…. the Great Ishida is back." TK muttered. "What was that?" Matt questioned. "Nothing bro…I love you." TK said to him, Matt narrowed his eyes at his little brother. 

"What ever." He replied. 

********* 

After a while they were escorted into the hotel and secretly showned to they're rooms were. Sora kissed Tai before leaving to her room to bath. The other three headed to they're rooms. 

Matt looked around the hotel room… "A bed….he quickly ran in to the bathroom…toilet! God I never thought I'd miss the toilet, oh…man…shower…shavers, shaving creams, tooth brush, tooth paste…a brush and GEL! Oh god…" Matt began to strip down to his boxers then stepped into the shower then took of his boxer and threw them in the sink knocking down some stuff. 

He turned on the shower. 

TK was finished washing, and had a robe on. He was looking at himself in the mirror his hair was longer then the last time…but he was going to first get rid of this beard. Taking the shaving cream and put it on his face then took the shaver then ran it along the side of his face…taking the hair off his face. 

Joe just stepped into the shower. 

Tai was too busy looking at the bed, and other things he didn't even get to the shower yet…. "Man…I'll think about it later." He told himself and began to undress himself and climbed into the shower. 

Sora had everything prepared out she need set out shaving cream and razors. 

******* 

After they were cleaned up they all went to Tai's room…Sora was the last to finish cleaning and changing into clean clothing. 

"What took you so long?" Tai asked her. "A woman has to clean up." She answered she wrapped her arms around Tai and whisper something to him. "We need some alone time." Sora said standing up she looked at the three of them. "Yeah we'll see you in about two hours." Tai said to them, TK Joe and Matt narrowed their eyes at them as they left. 

"God…they're so horny." Matt replied, "You can't blame them when they were with us for the past year…and they couldn't touch each other." TK said to them. 

****** 

Sora closed the door after Taichi walked in she made sure it was locked. "It's been so long Taichi for a long time…I thought I'll go crazy." She replied, Tai nodded. "I know…me too…do you got any condoms?" he asked. "Yeah….I got about five of them…" she whispered. 

Sora walked up to him and kissed him softly, but soon turned into a heated session of kissing, Sora feeling her self losing control of her sense was running her hands up and down his body and through his hair. "Mmmm, God Sora I want you." Tai whispered to her. He kissed her neck and tried to loosen her shirt from her neck but couldn't then moved back to her lips as his hands started to bring her shirt up over her head. 

Sora unbuttoned his pants and casing them to fall, Tai had undid her pants then took a moment a pulled away from her and take his shirt off.

*********

**_After an half an hour…._**

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." the all replied. "Oh Hi." A man looked at them confused. "Isn't they're five of you?" he asked. "Yeah…there is why?" Matt answered. "You have a press conference with the media right now." The guy said. "Where?" Joe questioned. "In the auditorium. Come with me." The three got up…and followed. 

"Can you get your other friends?" he asked them. Matt laughed. "Um no…they're busy at the moment." He replied. "But the press wants to talk to all five of you." The guy told them. "Wait a moment." TK replied. "We didn't eat yet." He replied looking at the guy. "You have to talk at the press conference first, and we appreciate that you get you friends to come too…they're families would want to see them." The boy said. "Okay can you go and wait for us at the elevator then?" Joe told him. 

"Okay fine." 

"Matt's going to knock on Sora's door…" TK was interrupted by him. "No….I don't want to get them out of there…they'll bite my head off." He answered. "Oh please…I'm sure they'd understand." TK told his brother. "I don't think they do now." Matt said again trying to get out of it. 

Matt slowly walked to the door and knocked on it. "What?" was the answer he got from Tai. "Um guys, I know your starving so come on…" he replied. He heard a bunch of noises around in the room then it opened up. "Some said food right?" Tai questioned as he exited the room clothing messed, as did Sora with her clothing all messed up. 

"Hold on you two fix your selves up now." TK replied 

****** 

Conference… 

"How did you survive?" one reported questioned. "Um….I serious have no Idea why…we did survive." Matt answered smiling, the other four where sitting there, glaring at him. "Great…see now he's hogging the spot light." TK mentioned rather dryly. "Matt Ishida! Have you consider going back to your band?" another report questioned. 

'God…he's so full of himself' Thought Joe, Sora, Tai and Takeru. Matt felt them all staring at him it felt like they were borrowing hole in him or something. "Um…I don't know I don't think they know I'm alive….let" He trailed off looked at his brother and friends…who were glaring at him. 

"What about the tribe? You said there was a chosen tribe, natives and cannibal tribe…. Did you guys run into them or did you spy on them?" the reporter asked. 

"Um we actually had an encounter with the native tribe…upon are first few weeks…they tired to kill us actually me my boyfriend and Matt's younger brother Takeru. Matt and Joe saved us with the help of a person name John from the Chosen tribe who were settlers from the old world in the seventh century and were shipped wrecked there in the Amazon forest, they still live in way back in the ages. Long time ago…" she replied. 

"And a then, there was the Blue tribe which was going to eat us…but we got a way…that's when we found out how to SOS with smoke signals." TK finished for her.

……. 

Afterwards they were eating dinner with the Brazilian premiere…and after they finished dinning with the premiere they were tired…so, tired… 

Matt, TK, Joe where already fast asleep in there hotel beds, Sora and Tai were still awake, both looking at the ceiling. 

Sora got out of bed she put her robe on and walked over to Tai's door and knocked he opened the door. "Hi…Tai I want to sleep with you." She whispered, Tai smiled I was going to go over to your room…but I guess since you're here we could sleep in my bed." He replied softly. 

"Yeah." Sora replied she walked in and Tai closed the door. "I don't know I mean before dinner I was looking for ward to some more fun with you but…I'm so tired and exhausted now." Sora whispered. Tai nodded too. "Yeah…me too…I feel so tired after that meal…I kind of feel sick a bit but I'm fine." He replied. "Sora took her robe off and climbed into his bed, Tai did the same they snuggled together. 

"Taichi, this feels so much better then being on my own." She replied and yawned. "Yeah it dose, doesn't it." He replied looking at her. He closed the lamp and kissed on her lips gently. "Good night Sora Takenouchi." He whispered to her. "Good night Taichi Kamiya." She whispered. They both feel asleep instantly. 

To Be Continued… 

_Amazon Chapter Ten: Home at Lasts…last chapter in this small series…I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!! or Happy HANUKKAH (sp?) also…and any other holidays for everyone in our diverse Countries of Canada and the United States of America. ;) _


	11. Home at Last : Chapter 10

Amazon Chapter 10: Home at Last

All five looked hesitant to get on the plane to go back to Japan all a little nervous of what might happen if something else happened to the plane and crashed into the ocean then they would be really dead. "Come guys…this is a final step to getting back home seeing our families…our parents, friends and family are waiting for us." TK encouraged them. 

"He's right…we get a private plane to go back home in so that's even better." Sora replied. Tai had his arm around Sora's shoulder and turned her around. "Your right." He said to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Okay then if you two stop with the kissing we could actually bored the plane." Matt commented. 

"You shouldn't talk." Joe started. "What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. "Oh just how I said it…you shouldn't talk." Joe said then began to climb the steps going into the plane. TK, flowed by Sora and Tai had already gone up then Matt did. 

………… 

"This is captain speaking can everyone, take your seats and buckle up our next stop is Tokyo International airport." He said over the intercom. "WOOOH!!" They all shouted. 

******* 

**_Tokyo International airport Gate 4…_**

Family and friends all waited in seats as, they watched the departure and arrival times on the board. Kari was smiling more then she did over the whole year her brother and TK where missing. 

"I like to see what TK thinks when he founds out he a daddy." Yolie whispered to Kari she only kept smiling. "He'll be happy I know he will." Was Kari's replied. 

"Yeah…and I bet he'll faint." Davis put in coming from behind them. "He won't faint he'll be happy." Kari replied. "Kari let me tell you something if a girlfriend of mine did that when I was missing I would faint right there and then." He answered. 

"Yeah I mean, what guy won't faint when he see his girlfriend or wife pregnant after he was missing for a year." Ken said also. 

"Shut up…he won't notice." Kari said she patted her stomach. "I know he won't." Yolie said. "Just wait till you tell him about it." She replied. 

"See we all know I take it we have to not say anything and let you tell him yourself?" Davis asked. "Yes I am Davis! You have your own wife to worry about." She told him curtly " Touché, but my wife isn't pregnant is she." 

"Okay that's enough…oh…they're flight is up on the board!" Ken replied…everyone looked up under the in Coming flights it said transpacific 676 from Rio de Janeiro. 

……. 

**_Hours after…. _**

Tai and Sora feel asleep on the each other, TK, Matt and Joe were talking about what their friends and family would be thinking once they came. 

"What if Kari is with some one else?" TK asked. "Well, I don't think she would little bro." Matt told him. "Well what if…she is and she's pregnant with a kid or already had a kid when I was gone." TK said. 

"TK you're making it sounds like she didn't miss you." Joe said. 

"No I didn't mean it to sound like that." TK exclaimed. 

"Well you did." Matt replied. "This the captain we will be landing shortly please prepare to buckle your seat belts." He accounted to them. 

"Here I'll wake them up because I doubt they heard the announcement." Matt said pointing to Tai and Sora who where asleep, getting up he walked over to them. "Hey…wake up…were landing." He whispered shaking Tai, but he didn't wake up neither did Sora. "Oh well." Matt answered he then pinched Tai's nose. Tai startle woke up gasping for air Matt began to laugh. "That was good did you see yourself?" he questioned. 

"Shut up I was having a good dream too." Tai answered, Sora woke up too she wearily looked at them. "What's going on?" she questioned. "Well we are landing and you should put your belts on now." Matt told them before he walked over back to his seat. 

Tai and Sora buckled their seat belts up. 

"Okay…home we finally made it back home in one piece." Matt said, the others nodded in agreement. They began to laugh. 

"Who the hell though we survive as long as we did in that jungle almost, being killed then safe for a bit feeling like outsiders in this old sixteenth century village…then almost eaten by cannibals…" TK replied laughing. 

"Because we are da bomb!" Tai shouted he raised one fist in the air. "Wohoo!" he shouted. 

"Hold on and sit back please we are now starting to land at Tokyo International Airport." The captain told them they're quieted and excitedly waiting for the plane to come to a stop on the ground. 

The plane landed and the airport crew came with the ladder then there was news press had started to gather around the plane. 

As the ladder was in place, an officer went up the ladder then opened the plane door with the assistance of the officers inside…they made they're way to where the five of them were talking happily. 

"Okay if you come with me we will escort you through the media to where your friends and family are waiting." He said. 

"Right sir." Sora replied. 

"Sora….we never actually got anything done it the hotel room before …MATT interrupted us." Tai said to her quietly but made sure Matt heard his name being mentioned. Matt ignored him. "I know…it was only fun…not the actual thing…" she whispered agreeing. "So stay with me tonight after everyone is done greeting us and stuff." He answered. 

"Tai….what if you apartment isn't there any more because you were legally dead for the past year." Sora said to him. Tai frowned. "Oh man…" he said rather loudly the others heard. "What?" Joe asked. 

They all were walking toward the building as they talked each step took them closer the press was being kept at bay by other officers that where behind him. 

"We were legally dead for a year…that's what….that means I might not have my apartment anymore…" he replied he ran his hands through his hair, Sora rubbed his arm. "It's okay Tai…we have the rest of our lives." She whispered. 

"I know but I wanted tonight…your right we need to catch up on our sleep any ways I'm feeling major Jet leg setting in soon." He answered. 

"Well as long as it's not only me then I'm fine." TK replied. "Yeah….well boy that got scared of a bunch of bones how are you going to greet my sister?" Tai asked him. 

"What kind of question is that?" TK replied back. "The kind of smart question now answer it now." Tai demanded. "Man, Tai dose it matter if he greets her with a kiss a hug or just hand shake?" Matt questioned. 

"No one was questioning you." Tai told him. 

Joe listened to the conversation and sighed. "Now that were back they start acting stupid great." He replied to Sora. "It's in they're nature…Right boys?" Sora questioned them. 

"Huh?" they all replied. "Just say yeah." She said smiling. "No way." Matt replied. "Sure Sora…what ever you say." TK answered. 

******** 

"Any moment they should becoming…." Kari replied watching the doors. As if in a dream where only the unbelievable would happen they appeared. Kari plus everyone else began to have tears of joy, they went over to great them…parents went first then the friends. 

Kari hugged TK so hard "Kari…I can't breath!.." he exclaimed, he had tears in his eye too. "I'm sorry…TK…Oh god!" she hugged him again. "It okay…I'm back…for good this time." He answered he gently patted her back. 

Matt gave Yolie he let go and looked around for Samantha…when Mimi came up to him. "Hey…you seem lost." Mimi answered him. Matt shook his head. "No…I was looking for someone." He replied softly. 

*********** 

at the Kamiya home…they all gather just family and friends 

Matt looked upset he sat on the couch; TK took a seat next to him. "Bro what's wrong?" he questioned. "I didn't see her…." He whispered softly 

"Well maybe she was busy and she couldn't make the trip to the airport or here…maybe she's just late." TK told him. "Maybe…" Matt responded he looked upset more then anything. 

"TK I got to tell you something." Kari replied coming toward them. "Okay sure…will you be all right Matt?" TK asked him, Matt nodded then smiled at the two. "Don't worry I'm sure Kari has something really important to tell you." He replied. 

"Okay see you later Matt." TK said then he and Kari left the room to go to another room to have a bit of privacy. 

Other side of the room Tai, Joe and Sora were telling the family what they went through. 

"Then Joe Shot our last flare at one of the other guys and we escaped." Tai said. "I remember and I don't want to go through it again." Joe answered. 

"Exploratory surgery sounds so much better all the sudden." Joe said. 

"And you all survived through…natives who, and ancient civilization tribe and Cannibals…" Tai mother fainted but lucky his father caught him. "Mom?" Tai asked carefully looking at his father. "Don't worry about it son." He replied. 

"Okay…Oh and Miss. T I made sure Sora was protected." Tai told Sora's mother. "Oh I knew you would have Tai." She told him. 

"Mom don't give him that kind of pride." Sora said, Tai pretended to look hurt at her. "Oh that the thanks I get…I did find you when you took off didn't I?" Tai asked 

"Yeah…only because you got caught too." She said. 

"You never really mentioned what happened Sora you just took off and when we woke up you were gone…then Tai took off to find you and you two left us all by ourselves." Joe replied. 

"Okay I woke up first and I saw someone watching us then when I did a double take she was gone and I decided to follower her and show her a piece of my mind, as I ran through the push some one jumped on my back then covered my mouth with a cloth and it stank too…that's all I remember after that." She said. 

"Well who ever it was they drugged you." Joe replied. 

"That's crazy…lets not remember any of this any more…it proved to much for my mom to handle…plus you don't want to know…trusts us." Tai said. 

They all nodded. 

******* 

"Okay now TK when I tell you about this you have to understand that I thought you where coming back alive it happened 3 months ago though." Kari said she took a seat on the bed in what used to be her room. "Okay I'll keep that in mind." TK replied he watched her she looked different some how he couldn't put a finger on it though. 

"Um….Okay…first you should sit down for it." She replied, TK nodded and sit on the bed next to her. "Okay now…um…there's no other way to tell you this but….I'm….three months pregnant." She replied she looked at him he looked shocked…then passed out. "Oh no TK!" she cried she patted his cheeks. "Wake up TK there still more I have to tell you!" she cried. 

Tai, Sora then came in the room next then spotted. "Tai, Sora. TK won't wake up." Kari replied Sora then Tai came over to him. 

"He just fainted." Sora said to her. "What did you tell him?" she asked that's when Mimi came into the room also with Matt…. then Joe. "That's funny thing you should ask Sora…Kari told him that she's pregnant." She replied. 

"It's TK's." Kari replied to all of them as they noticed they were staring at her. "Okay what happened?" TK questioned he slowly got up. "Kari told you she was pregnant but she didn't tell you that you are the father." Mimi told him. Kari stared at her angrily. 

"I am? But how…." Then he remembered about the sperm bank and sighed. "Oh….I remember." He looked at Kari. "I'm sorry TK I didn't think you were still alive then…that's why I did it." She replied "And now I regret it because I didn't' listen to my intuition." She replied watching him. 

"So did you get our death certificates?" Tai asked curiously. "Yeah we did and now we have to undo everything." Kari said to him. 

"So everyone knows then." Tai questioned. Kari nodded "Only you five didn't know." She said. 

"Okay then…now that we are home." Tai grabs Sora by her hand and pulls her into the living room, and then Tai pulls her up on the coffee table. "Tai what are you doing!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "You'll see, Kari isn't the only one that can be sponatious." He replied, he got a glass then a fork and bang them together. 

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Tai shouted in the home…the other came out of the room and now were gathered around the coffee table watching Tai and wondering what he was planning. He takes Sora's hands in his own then begins. 

"From the day I meet you Sora, I knew your were special to me. Even when we went through our rough patch in high school we still were best friends in the end. And after the whole jungle experience, I no we went through… I realize that life is so much more precious and it's important then stupid items…." Sora had a look of bewilderment as he told her this then the next thing he did shocked her …. He lowered down on one knee in front of her "Now Sora I don't have ring to give to you just yet but…I do know this much and that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you….Sora will you marry me?" he asked her. Sora so surprised and shocked couldn't speak and only shook her head and cried out "Yes." and then pulled him up and kissed him. 

Everyone clapped the Kamiya and Takenouchi's cried happily again for them. 

Matt clapped and watched them kiss 'Congratulations' he thought. "Matt." A hand tapped on his should he turned around and stopped short for breath…. "Samantha?" he questioned. "Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't come to the airport…" she replied. 

"it's okay you're here now." He replied that's when he caught a glimpse of her left hand she had a ring on it he looked at her. "You got married?" he questioned…she looked away from him. "I'm sorry….it's just that I thought you didn't…and I have a great husband…." She stopped looked at him. "It's okay you don't have to explain." He replied angrily. 

Mimi watched the exchanged…as Samantha told him. 

"Matt I'm sorry." She replied…. then started to walk out of house, he watched her then turned angrily walking into the bedroom that used to be Kari's. 

Mimi watch Samantha leave then followed Matt into the bedroom she watched him before announcing her presents. 

She coughed Matt was sitting on the bed then looked up and saw her then looked back down at the floor. "I saw what happened a few moments ago." She whispered. "You did." He replied. "Yeah I did and I knew she moved on…I should have told you before." Mimi said regretfully. 

"It's not your fault don't worry." He answered softly. Mimi sat next to him on the bed. "I'm here for you Matt…if you ever need a friend." She replied. 

Matt threw his arms around her in a big hug… "I thought…after everything I went for I found true love." He whispered and held on to her. Mimi rubbed his back. "Things will be okay Matt don't worry." Mimi replied softly. 

"How?" he asked he pulled away from her looking at her. "I mean how can it get any better when the women that I cared about for the past, fucking year tying to get back to is with someone else and much less engaged to be married to someone else." He shouted, tears began to form in his eyes, one slowly dripped down his cheek. 

Mimi reached out and wiped it away gently. "Matt…." She replied. "I'm sorry…Meems I didn't mean to be upset…." He whispered to her. "You were trying to help me." He said. 

"It's all right." She said she stood up. Matt did too. "I know this is asking a lot right now but could you just hold me?" Matt asked her, Mimi nodded. "Of course any thing for you." She replied they hugged. 

They pulled away from there hug Mimi whipped another tear from his face with her thumb softly. They looked at each other then Matt slowly leaned in toward her, they stopped for a second each trying to figure out what the other was thinking and then leaning in more till they're lips touched. 

They kissed softly; Mimi ran her hands through his hair as they kiss it turned more passionate…by the minute. 

The door opened slightly Tai peeked in his eyes widened at what he saw then he closed the door carefully trying not to make a sound. "That rooms busy." He replied to Sora. "Why? What's going on?" she questioned. "Would you believe me that Matt and Mimi are in there kissing." He replied. 

"Seriously?" Sora questioned a bit of smile. "I want to see for my own eyes." Sora replied she then went to open the door but was stopped by Tai. "Sora, they would want privacy." "Tai honey I have to see for myself." She said she opened it a bit then saw them, they were making out. She closed the door. 

"Strange…don't you think? Who would ever thought that they be close to each other in that kind of way." Smiling and remember what they wanted to do after the gather. "That reminds me Tai….we have to have our make out session." Sora replied with a wink. "of course…I remembered." Tai replied and the newly engaged couple head out to Tai's old bedroom. 

********** 

**_Months after…_**

Entertainment Headlines in the paper read the Ice wolfs where play in the first concert since a year ago….. 

Sports headlines read…Tai Kamiya is offered a spot to play for the junior team again… 

Sora Takenouchi makes it to the nationals in tennis singles… 

Joe is working full time at Tokyo General Hospital. 

TK starting a book on how they survived in the Amazon rain forest and the tribes they had encountered. 

**_~FIN~ _**

****

**_All done for now _**


End file.
